Rocking At Chipmunk High!
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: When the chipmunks and chipettes get on the wrong plane, they end up at a very popular performing arts school. But this school isn't for humans..it's for chipmunks! Some make fast friends, or fast enemies. *Currently Being Rewritten*
1. We Got On The Wrong Plane!

***Inhales* *Exhales* *Inhales* *Exhales***

**OKAY!! *SCREAMS* OMG It's finally here! This is gonna be the most rocking story EVER to hit Fanfiction!! I say this because I'm not sure if this can go one chapter without at least one song! This story deals with, friendship, love, heartbreak, betrayal, music....EVERYTHING! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!!!!!!**

**Now this story takes place a few years after the Squeakquel. I used some of todays hottest songs! But this is only chapter one and I'm using a song that most of you chipmunk fans probably know very well. But I'm talking about the whole story so keep reading! I will try my best not to let you down!!**

**Oh yeah and this story is a dedication to most of us getting ready to be out of school!! Only about a month left!! Woohooo summer rocks!!! And during summer vacation, I expect all of you who are not in collage to really kick it up a notch with the writing cause you don't have to worry about school work or anything.**

**You know, as long as your parents don't kick you off of the computer.....JUST TELL THEM YOUR DOING 'SUMMER WORK', LOCK THE DOOR, AND GET THE TYPING!!**

**Alright, ARE...YOU..READY....!! **

**Okay I'm being over dramatic sorry. This story will get better after chapter one! You don't even know man!! **

**Sorry....over excited!!**

**Now...let's get this party started!!!**

**Chapter One: We Got On The Wrong Plane!**

It was 8:00 at night and the chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready to do their final song. And fast, because they had a plane to catch. The crowd was anxious as they met Dave backstage.

"Okay remember guys" Dave said. "Get on the stage, kill it, and get off cause we gotta go"

"Alright Dave" they said together pumped and excited at the thrill of the concert.

Alvin was wearing a plain red short-sleeved shirt and a black unzipped leather jacket. Simon was wearing a plain blue short-sleeved shirt with an unzipped black leather jacket. Theodore was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and a black unzipped leather jacket as well.

Brittany was wearing a sparkling pink sequined skirt and a zipped-up black leather jacket with a sparkling pink cursive 'B' on the right side. Jeanette was wearing a sparkling purple sequined skirt and a zipped-up black leather jacket with a sparkling blue cursive 'J' on the right side. Eleanor was wearing a sparkling spring green sequined skirt and a zipped-up black leather jacket with a spring green cursive 'E' on the right side.

"Have fun" Dave called as they went to take their places behind the curtain on stage.

"We will" they called back.

Dave looked at his watch, sighed, and walked off backstage.

"And now, to bring this concert to a rocking end, here are The Chipmunks and Chipettes singing their hit Shake Your Groove Thing!" the announcer said into the microphone before he walked off backstage.

This got the crowd fired up. The chipmunks and chipettes grinned behind the curtins. They were ready. **(A/N: I seriously recommend you listen to this song while you read this)**

The beginning beats for the song started up. The chipmunks tapped their paws while the chipettes swayed their hips.

Brittany: _Oh oh yeah  
_Jeanette:_ Oh  
_Eleanor:_ Oh  
_Alvin:_ Oh ooh yeah yeah  
_Brittany:_Ooh ahh  
_Eleanor joins:_Ahhh ooh_

The curtin rose up and the crowd cheered. The grins on the chipmunks' and chipettes' faces grew wider as they went to center stage. **(A/N: Some moves I used from the Squeakquel)**

All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah!  
_Chipmunks:_ Show 'em how to do it now_

The chipmunks jumped from left to right in a circle as the chipettes put a paw on their hip and pointed as they went around in a circle with the chipmunks with their left paws on the ground, and their right paws tapping.

All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah!_  
Chipettes: _Show 'em how to do it now  
_Brittany:_ Let's show the world we can dance  
_All:_ Dance!  
_Brittany:_ Bad enough to  
_All:_ Strut our stuff!_

They all strutted to the front of the stage and struck a pose for the audience. The audience loved it.

Jeanette: _The music gives us a chance  
_All:_ Chance!  
_Jeanette:_ We do more  
_All:_ Out on the floor!_

They waved their hands in the air.

Eleanor: _Groovin' loose_  
All: _(Groovin')  
_Eleanor:_ Or heart to heart  
_All:_ (To heart)  
_Eleanor:_ We put in motion-  
_All:_(Eee-)  
_Eleanor:_ Every single part  
_All: _(-very single part)_

The chipmunks and chipettes got in a vertical line. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. The chipmunks moved their heads to the left as the chipettes moved theirs to the right, then vice versa, then they repeated it as they clapped their hands to the beat.

Brittany: _Funky sounds_  
All: _(Sounds)  
_Brittany:_ Wall to wall  
_All:_ (Wall to wall)_  
Brittany:_ We're bumbin' booties  
_All:_Havin' us a baaalll!_

The changed the line they were in to horizontal and jumped from left to right bumping hips with each other in a kind of soul train form.

All:_ Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah  
_Chipmunks:_ Show 'em how to do it now_

They repeated their actions to the first chorus.

All:_ Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah  
_Chipettes:_ Show 'em how to do it now  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Eleanor:_ (Oh)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Eleanor:_ (Come and shake it for me)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Eleanor:_ (Yeah!)  
_All:_ Come on, come on_

They moved their hands and feet from left to right like they did in the Squeakquel.

All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Oh)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Come on and shake it for me)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Ahhh yeah!)_  
All: _Come on, come on!_

Jeanette:_We've got the rhythm tonight  
_All:_ Tonight!  
_Jeanette:_Ohh all the rest know  
_All:_ We're the best so_

For the next part strobe lights flashed throughout the entire building so that you could only see the siluette of the chipmunks and chipettes dancing wih their counterparts. (You know how strobe lights make it seem like their here one minute, and then there the other)

Eleanor: _Our shadows flash in the night_  
All:_ Night!_  
Eleanor: _Ohh twistin' turnin'_  
All: _We keep burnin'!_

When they say 'Shake it high' they point to the ceiling moving their arms to the beat. As they say 'Shake it low' they bent their knees a little and point to the ground, still moving their arms in rhythm.

Brittany: _Shake it high!_  
All: _(High)_  
Brittany: _Or shake it low_  
All: _(Low)_  
Brittany: _We take our our bodies where they wanna go!_  
All: _(Whoa)_

Jeanette:_ Feel the beat  
_All:_ (Beat)  
_Jeanette:_ Never stop  
_All:_ (Never stop)  
_Jeanette:_ Oh hold me tight  
_All:_Spin me like a tooooop!_

The chipmunks took their counterparts by the paw, held them close while Jeanette said 'Hold me tight' and then the chipmunks spun the chipettes as they sang 'Spin me like a top'. (And all this group dancing with their counterparts was very awkward at the rehearsals I might add)

All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipmunks: _Show 'em how to do it now_  
All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipettes: _Show 'em how to do it now_

All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Brittany:_ (Oh)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Brittany:_ (Come on and shake it for me)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Brittany:_ (Yeah!)  
_All:_ Come on, come on_

All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Jeanette:_ (Oh)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Jeanette:_ (Come on and shake it for me)  
_All:_ Get up and shake it  
_Jeanette:_(Ohhh!)  
_All:_ Come on, come on!_

They repeated the same moves as last time.

Eleanor:_ There's nothing more_  
Theodore: _Nothing more_  
Brittany: _That I'd like to do_  
Alvin: _I'd like to do_  
Jeanette: _Than take the floor_  
Simon: _Oh take the floor_  
All: _And dance with you_

Everyone just spun and danced with their counterparts and had a good time.

All: _Keep daaaaaaaancin' Let's keep daaaaaaaaanciiin'_

They paused for a moment before they started up dancing again.

All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipmunks: _Show 'em how to do it now_  
All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipettes: _Show 'em how to do it now_

All: _Shake your grove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipmunks: _Show 'em how to do it now_  
All: _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing yeah yeah_  
Chipettes: _Show 'em how to do it now_

All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Oh)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Come on and shake it for me)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Yeah!)_  
All: _Come on, come on_

All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Oh)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Come on and shake it for me)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Brittany: _(Ahh yeah)_  
All: _Come on, come on_

Now the chipmunks and chipettes were dancing around the stage trying to get the crowd fired up. Which was pretty easy. Swaying their hips and waving their hands got the crowd doing the same thing.

All: _Get up and shake it_  
Jeanette: _(Oh)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Jeanette: _(Come on and shake it for me)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Jeanette: _(Yeah!)_  
All: _Come on, come on_

All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Oh)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Come on and shake it for me)_  
All: _Get up and shake it_  
Eleanor: _(Ohhh!)_  
All: _Come on, come on!_

All: _Baby shake your groove thaaaaaang!!_

They all ended in a pose with the chipettes with their paws on their hips and the chipmunks holding up peace signs. All of them were grinning.

"Thank you, thank you all" they said into theirs microphones as they backed away from the front of the stage because Dave was giving them the signal that it was time to go.

As soon as they set foot backstage, Dave swept them up and took off running.

"Whoa where's the fire Dave" Alvin asked as he and the other five threw their headsets to the stage managers.

"Your plane leaves in half an hour" Dave said. "I've gotta get you guys to the airport."

As soon as Dave opened the back door, they were surrounded with bright flashes of light and reporters yelling questions at them. He sighed as he pushed through all of them and practically threw the chipmunks and chipettes into the back seat of the car.

"Hey watch it!" Brittany yelled.

Dave ignored her and slammed the door. Then he jogged around to the drivers seat and sped off.

The reporters were left dumbfounded. The chipmunks and chipettes usually liked to stay and gloat when they did that well at a performance. Especially Alvin and Brittany. What the?

* * *

In about twenty five minutes, Dave had the chipmunks and chipettes at the airport. The car came to a screeching stop as Dave hopped out and opened the back door.

"Come on guys get out" Dave said.

The chipmunks and chipettes were holding their seat-belts for dear life because Dave almost crashed like four times!

"...Guys!" Dave said when he didn't get an answer. "Five minutes!"

"Oh!"

The chipmunks and chipettes grabbed their miniature suitcases and hopped out of the car. They scurried alongside Dave through the busy airport.

"Okay guys" Dave said as they arrived at the boarding area. "Have fun okay"

"Okay" the chipmunks and chipettes replied.

"And they have phones at the school so call me as soon as you get there alright" Dave said.

"Sure thing Dave" Alvin answered for them.

"Alright" Dave said. "I love you guys"

"We love you too Dave" Eleanor said as she and the rest of the group jumped on him and gave him one final hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the gates will be closing in 30 seconds" the lady at the boarding gate said into a microphone as a 30 second countdown came above the gate. She looked Asian and had long silky dark brown hair.

Dave gasped. "Alright you guys gotta go" he said as they hopped down and grabbed their suitcases.

"Bye Dave" Brittany called. "Wait" she stopped as she remembered something. "What was the plane number again"

"Uh...628" Dave said quickly as the timer reached 15 seconds.

"Okay thanks Dave" Alvin said as he grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her away with the rest of the group.

"Run we have eight seconds!" Simon yelled over the noise as they ran towards the gate.

The lady at the gate was about to close them when the chipmunks and chipettes came up behind her.

"We're here!" they yelled together.

The lady turned and smiled. "Ah, right on time" she said. "Tickets please"

The six jumped up on the railing and handed her the six folded up tickets.

"Flight 628" Jeanette said.

"Alright" the lady said. "You go down the left hallway and flight 628 should be the first you see." she said.

"Thank you" Theodore said.

The group turned and gave one last wave to Dave. Dave waved back.

With that, they jumped down from the silver railing and headed down the hallway in the direction the lady had pointed out for them.

"Enjoy your flight!" the lady called after them before she closed the gate.

"They must be going to Chipmunk High" she said to herself before she locked the gate and walked away.

* * *

"Okay this is it" Simon said as the group ran up to a huge plane.

The ran up the steps of the plane and was surprised to see it was completely empty.

"Cool" Alvin said. "Dave must have gotten us a private plane"

The chipmunks went to take their seats as the chipettes stayed in the front to make sure the pilot knew they were there. I mean it's not everyday that you have chipmunks on your plane right.

"Hello" Jeanette called up to the flight attender who was reading a fashion magazine.

She looked really young. Maybe about 25. She had blond hair and sparkling sky blue eyes.

She looked down at them and seemed a little shocked that they were there. Then she remembered what plane this was.

"Oh hey" she said smiling showing off her near perfect row of white teeth.

The chipettes jumped onto the dashboard. (Planes have them right?)

"I didn't expect to see any more chipmunks on this plane" she said.

The chipettes thought she was joking. "Yeah, cause I guess you don't see chipmunks riding planes too often huh?" Brittany asked jokingly.

Now the girl thought they were joking. "Yeah your right I don't" she said. "I see them _way_ too often"

Now the chipettes looked confused. "You do?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah" she said still thinking they were kidding around. "Duh" she said playfully. "But, after you guys I guess I'll have to see them at the end of the summer"

The chipettes just looked at her.

"You know to take them home" she explained.

"....Riiiiight" Brittany said like she was missing something.

"Right?" the girl giggled agreeing with her and was oblivious.

The chipettes looked at each other.

"Well, just sit anywhere, the plane will be leaving in a sec" she said grinning at them.

"Um..okay" Jeanette said.

"Thanks" Eleanor said.

"No prob" the girl said.

The chipettes hopped down from the dashboard and joined the chipmunks. They placed their suitcases in the chairs across the aisle.

"Look out guys" Brittany said. "I think our pilot's crazy"

"Really?" Theodore asked. "Why? What did she do?"

"She thinks that chipmunks ride this plane all the time" Jeanette said. "Not just us"

"Oh she's probably just trying to be friendly with us" Alvin said. "You know so she can relate to us and junk"

"I hope your right" Eleanor said.

"When have I been known not to be" Alvin said smugly.

Everyone looked at each other.....then laughed.

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright passengers" they heard a voice echo from the speakers. They looked towards the front of the plane and sure enough the girl was holding a small microphone and smiling at them.

She giggled. "My name is Kimmy and I will be your pilot for today. Please fasin your seat-belts for take off" she said.

The chipmunks and chipettes got in any random seat and slipped underneath the seatbelts. Pretty soon, the plane was rolling down the runway. (What ever they're called)

"This is so cool" Alvin called over the wind.

None of them had ever been on a plane before so this was pretty exciting. And also a little scary. Pretty soon the plane was high in the sky.

"Safe to unbuckle your seat-belts now" Kimmy called.

The chipmunks and chipettes unbuckled their seat-belts and rushed over to the nearest window.

"Wow" Jeanette said.

"This is so cool" Brittany said.

"We're so high up, even those skyscrapers look like ants" Eleanor said.

Kimmy put the plane on auto-pilot and walked towards the chipmunks and chipettes.

"So" Kimmy said as she came up behind them.

The chipmunks and chipettes jumped a little and was surprised to see she was standing right there.

"Um...who's steering the plane?" Jeanette asked urgently.

"Oh no worries" Kimmy said. "I put it on auto pilot"

"Oh" Jeanette sighed in relief along with the everyone else.

"So, are you six excited to be going to this school" Kimmy asked.

"How did you know we were going to a school?" Theodore asked with slight suspicion.

"Well it's the only one out there for miles" Kimmy chuckled.

"Oh" Theodore said. "Really?"

"Yeah" Kimmy said. "I hear it's like the most fun school ever"

"That's what Dave said too" Alvin said humorously. "But going to school in the summer isn't exactly our plate of cheese-balls"

Kimmy giggled. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun" she said. "Especially since it's a performing arts school anyway"

"Yeah..." Brittany said. "Wait-what?" she asked in surprise as everyone else looked shocked.

"Yeah a performing arts school." Kimmy said like they were missing it. "Who didn't know that?"

"Well Dave didn't tell us" Simon said.

"Oh he probably just wanted it to be a surprise" Kimmy said. "Considering you guys are rock stars this school wouldn't be hard for you to fit into"

"Really" Eleanor said. "It's that into music?"

"Yeah" Kimmy said. "It's really popular. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it"

"Yeah, us too" Alvin said.

"It's probably because of all the stuff that goes on in your part of California" Kimmy said. "Plus your busy schedules with concerts and stuff"

"Well it sounds like the real deal" Brittany said surprised to find herself actually looking forward to going now.

"It is" Kimmy sighed. "Well I better get back to steering the plane. Call if you need anything" she said as she got up and was about to walk back to the front of the plane.

"Wow, who knew Hollywood High would seem this great" Jeanette said.

Kimmy stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around looked confused.

"Hollywood High?" she asked.

The chipmunks and chipettes nodded.

"No no wait" Kimmy said getting a little concerned. "This plane doesn't go to Hollywood High"

".....What....?" the chipmunks and chipettes said together.

Kimmy shook her head. "This plane goes to Chipmunk High" she explained.

"...Simon" Theodore said. His throat dry. "What plane did Dave say we had to board?"

"Um..." Simon said trying to remember over the shock. "Flight 628"

"Which is the flight your on now" Kimmy said.

"And which flight did Dave say we had to get on that day when he _wasn't_ rushing to get us on this plane?" Theodore asked.

"Uh.." Simon hesitated. "Flight....6...82" he gasped and so did everyone else.

"And _that's_ the plane that goes to Hollywood High" Kimmy said her light blue eyes big.

"So we got on the wrong plane!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin calm down" Brittany managed to choke out.

"Calm down?" Alvin asked. "I don't wanna calm down" he said. "We could be flying towards our _death_"

"Alvin know your just being silly" Jeanette said as she came back to reality a little.

"No I'm not" Alvin said as he jumped down from the seat and hopped on top of the plane wheel. "Get me off! Get me off!" he was starting to lose it a little.

"Alvin stop those are very delicate controls" Kimmy warned.

She reached for him but he jumped down and started to run around the plane.

"I want to live!" he said. "I want to live!!"

"Alllllvvvviiin!!" his brothers, the chipettes, and Kimmy yelled as they started chasing him around the plane.

* * *

So after they finally got Alvin under control (let's just say that the chipmunks and chipettes had to fall on him to get him to stop...) they all settled back into their seats.

"Alvin, are you sure your okay" Brittany asked.

"I'm okay" Alvin said as he let his brothers keep his arms under a tight grip.

"So your calm?" Jeanette asked.

"I am calm" Alvin said.

"You sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Alvin said.

"Alright.." Brittany hesitated. "Let him go"

Simon and Theodore hesitantly removed their hands from Alvin's arms. When he didn't start jumping around like a maniac again, they knew it was safe to let their guard down.

"So Kimmy" Brittany sighed. "Since it looks like we're going there, tell us more about Chipmunk High"

**And so their adventure begins....**

**Haha! Did you like it! This story is so gonna be rocking! I promise you guys are gonna love it! I have literally been working on this for six days!**

**Please review! This story is really important to me! I want to know what you think!**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to PM a few people about their OCs...**

**Next chapeter coming up soon!**

**Review!**


	2. Here With You People For The Summer?

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 is finally here! Guess who got enrolled at Chipmunk High:**

**ColonalShaw- Fifi LaBeau**

**ChipetteGirl10- Chrissy, Jeff, Nicki, Max, Leah, Scott, and Tammy**

**Stella6- May, June, and September aka Las Mes**

**Sonnygirl09- Winnie Belle (We'll call her Belle sense there is already a Winnie. Is that alright?)**

**AbigailSeville24- Vinnian, (We'll call her Vinny) Ginerva, (We'll call her Ginny) and Winona (We'll call her Winnie) Martin aka Vinny and the Dolls**  
**Saul, Peter, and Nathan Nelson aka Saul and the Soilders**

**Chocolate-girl-7- Hope**

**SimonIsAwesome09- Lachlan, (We'll call him Locky) Declan, (We'll call him D.C.) Millicent, (We'll call her Millie) and Willhelmina (We'll call her Will) St. Johns**

**SimonsChipmunks- JoJo**

**Kukki a la mode- Rayna Nicole**

**I'm really sorry if you didn't make it!**

**Important Notice!  
**ChipetteGirl10's OCs Nicki, Leah, and Tammy are going to have their personalities changed in this story. Let it be clear that they are not originally like this, I just made them like this. What? I needed some divas for the school. Sue me! Anyway, keep in mind that they are kind hearted originally. As you will see towards the end of the story.

**Chapter 2: Here With You People For The Rest Of The Summer?**

"Well" Kimmy sighed as she sat down. "What do you want to know"

"You know.." Brittany said. "What are the students like?"

"Well" Kimmy started. "Their chipmunks-"

_"Duh"_ Alvin coughed.

Kimmy glared playfully at him. "And.." she continued. "All of them are extremely talented."

"You mean in singing and dancing?" Eleanor asked.

"Much more than that" Kimmy said. "These chipmunks are gifted in acting, instrument playing, everything"

"Wow" the chipmunks and chipettes breathed.

"Well what about the teachers?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, like any other school, some are nice, and some aren't" Kimmy said.

"So it's just the same thing?" Theodore asked.

"Well, more classes are about music more than anything else" Kimmy answered.

"Wow really?" Simon asked.

"Yeah" Kimmy said getting up. "But I don't wanna ruin the surprise anymore for you" she said as she walked to the front and took the plane off auto pilot. "You'll just have to wait and see" she called back.

The chipmunks and chipettes pouted a little before giving up.

"Jut relax" Kimmy said. "It won't take but a couple hours to get there"

"Well how can we relax knowing we're going to a school as awesome as Chipmunk High" Alvin asked.

_30 minutes later._

The chipmunks and chipettes were all fast asleep, each in different chairs. They somehow fell asleep curled up next to their counterparts.

The chipmunks woke up a little as they started to stretch. That's when they felt something warm and furry brush against their paws. They looked down and say that their counterparts were sleeping right next to them. the silently gasped in surprise, but then gently placed their arms arms around them and fell asleep with slight smiles on their faces. (Let me add that the chipettes were now smiling in their sleep)

Five minutes later, Kimmy looked back and saw the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Aww" she whispered. "How cute" with that, she pulled out her microphone. "Rise and shine!" she said rather loudly.

The chipmunks and chipettes jerked awake and rolled off the seats. "Ow!" she heard them say.

Kimmy smiled. "Now if you look to your left, you'll see your destination" she continued.

The chipmunks and chipettes got up and glared at her for a second before they did what she said and looked out their left windows.

"Wow!" they gasped as they saw lush forests and a big building almost completely hidden by it.

"Chipmunks and chipettes" Kimmy said. "Welcome your home for the summer" she said as she started to steer the plane down. "We are on the edge of San Diego, California, Imperial, California, and Mexico all at the same time!" she added.

"Really" Jeanette asked.

"Yep, that's what makes it so special" Kimmy said. "And you see that building down there"

"Yeah" they answered.

"That's Chipmunk High" Kimmy said. She steered the plane down towards just outside the forest.

The plane rolled for a while before it finally came to a stop.

"Alright" Kimmy said as she opened the plane door and the chipmunk and chipettes grabbed their mini-suitcases. "Go straight through the forest until you come up on Chipmunk High." she explained. "You can't miss it"

"Thanks" they said together as they hopped off the plane.

"See you at the end of summer!" she waved before she closed the door and before long, the plane was out of site.

The chipmunks and chipettes turned around and stared up at the forest.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories" Alvin said as they began to walk.

"Yeah" everyone else agreed.

"And pretty soon we'll be seeing a school" Brittany said.

Jeanette pushed aside a lone tree branch. "How about now" she said her eyes going wide.

"What do you....mean...?" Eleanor said as she looked up with everybody else.

In front of them was a tall brick school with two _huge_ trees on both sides. Hanging across the front of the school was a big banner that said: 'Welcome To Chipmunk High'

"I think we'll like this school" Alvin said.

They were about to start walking when they heard a voice.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" it sounded high and feminine. A chipmunk no doubt.

"Yeah don't you boys know how to run" another voice said.

"Pick it up, pick it up!" yet another voice said.

The chipmunks and chipettes didn't know where it was coming from. So they turned around and were surprised to see six chipmunks running up to them. The girls were looking back at the boys when the boys suddenly stopped.

"Guys look out!" they called.

The chipmunks and chipettes were too shocked to move.

The girls looked ahead of them, but by then it was too late.

"Ah!" they squeaked before they crashed right into Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

"Oh we're so sorry" the chipmunk in the red dress said as she and the other two helped them up.

"See where gloating will get you in life?" a chipmunk in a lime green hoodie and lime green rimmed glasses said as he and the other two walked up to the girls.

"Oh shut up Tyler" the chipmunk in the lime green jean short shorts said.

"Wait" the chipmunk in an orange silk Hawaiian-style skirt said as she realised who the chipette she had helped up was. "You guys are The Chipmunks and Chipettes" she said.

"Yep, that's us!" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"And your going to this school?" the chipmunk in a black hoodie with a cerulean 'B' on it asked.

"Yeah" Alvin answered simply.

There was a short silence.

"Cool!" the six other chipmunks said together.

"I'm Brandon" Brandon introduced himself. He was wearing a black hoodie with a cerulean 'B' on the front, and a cerulean cap with a black 'B' on the front. He had Alvin's fur color. He also had black eyes.

"I'm Celene" Celene said. She was wearing a ruffled short sleeved orange shirt with a light orange silk outer piece that came just under her chest. Her light orange silk skirt came just above her right knee and curved Hawaiian-style up her left leg and was tied at her hip. Her hair was tied with an orange bow in a right side pony tail with her side bang left out. She had a sparkling orange butterfly necklace and a sparkling orange stretch band on her left wrist. Her fur was black. She also had green eyes.

"I'm Tyler" Tyler said. He was wearing a lime green hoodie and had lime green rimmed glasses. He had Simon's fur color and light green eyes.

"I'm Kayla" Kayla said. She wore a bright yellow short sleeved shirt with the word 'sassy' written in cursive lime green letters across the bottom. She had on a lime green jean vest and lime green short shorts. She wore a sparkling yellow choker around her neck. The front of her hair was pulled back with a sparkling yellow dragonfly barette while the back was left out along with her side bang. She had yellow rimmed glasses. Her fur was red and she had auburn eyes.

"I'm Cody" Cody said. He was wearing a dark red hoodie, had Theodore's fur color, and had sapphire blue eyes.

"And I'm Felicia" Felicia said kindly. She was wearing a short sleeved red dress with two different kinds of red. On top it was light red, once it got to her waist, it was regualr red. There was a red heart in the center of her chest. She wore a no-sleeved hooded cardigan on top of that that was stiped horizontally with light red, to regualr red, and so on. She left her hair out. She had a light red headband with a regular red heart on the side on as well. Her fur was darker than Brittany's, but lighter than Jeanette's. She also had sapphire blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you all" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"Um, we're a little lost" Jeanette said. "Could you help us find out what class we're supposed to be in"

"Well" Celene said. "Right now, there _is_ only one class going on"

"And that's homeroom" Brandon said.

Just then, the school bell rang. The six other chipmunks and chipettes gasped.

"You know that term saved by the bell?" Cody asked.

"Yeah.." Brittany said.

"Well that doesn't apply here" Kayla said.

"Run" Felicia said simply.

With that, the twelve took off running towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Chipmunk High, the teacher was introducing herself.

"Hello class" she said. "My name is Miss Amanda"

She was an adult chipmunk. She had blond fur. Her hair was tied in a messy low ponytail. She was wearing a gray blouse, pink necklace, and pink skirt. She also had on black glasses.

"Your last name is Amanda?" an albino chipette in the first row asked. She had a Hispanic accent.

"No May" Miss Amanda chuckled a little. "But I feel that first names help the students and teachers connect better"

"Oh" May said.

"In fact, why don't you all just call me Amanda" Amanda said.

"Good morning Amanda" the class said together.

Amanda smiled. "Now as you all know-"

"We're here!" came six high pitched voices.

A few seconds later, the same chipmunks that had ran into the chipmunks and chipettes came through the doggy-door-like thing on the bottom of the human-sized door.

"Ah" Amanda said. "A little late are we" she said putting her paws on her hips.

"We're so sorry Miss Amanda" Celene explained. "But we ran into some new students that needed some help finding this room and-"

"Whoa whoa!" Amanda interrupted. "Celene calm down. It's the first day, I'll let it slide"

"No fair!" a chipette called from the left side of the room. "When I was late on the first day last year, you gave me detention!"

"That's because you were three hours late Chrissy" Amanda stated calmly.

Chrissy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Thank you Miss Amanda" Celene said as they hopped up to their seats.

"Please just call me Amanda" Amanda said.

"Okay!" the six said.

They sat there for a moment with the class looking at them.

"What?!" they finally asked.

"Didn't you say that you were helping some other students find this room" a chipette beside her said with a little bit of an attitude.

"Oh yeah!" Cody said as the six hopped down from their seats. But not before Celene and Kayla shot dirty glares at the chipette who had just spoken.

Brandon poked his head outside the doggy door.

"Guys no!" they class heard him say. "That's the janitors closet!" he said before he scurried out with the other five close behind.

Pretty soon the six came back. "Okay, we got them" Tyler said.

A few moments went by when nothing happened.

"You guys know you can come in now" Kayla said to the door.

"Oh!" the class heard six voices say before they came in.

Some chipmunks and chipettes in the class gasped, some stared, some didn't look phased, some looked disgusted, and some fainted.

"Welcome to Chipmunk High you guys" Amanda said.

"Thank you" Simon replied for all of them.

"Would you six mind showing them to their seats?" Amanda asked the other six.

They nodded and pointed the chipmunks and chipettes to their seats on the right side of the room, then they sat down across from them. (Everyone was sitting on mimiature desk on top of human-sized ones.

"You guys can unpack when you get your room assignments" Amanda said.

The chipmunks and chipettes nodded and set their mini-suitcases down beside them.

"Okay" Amanda said. "Why don't we start with introductions"

"Okay!" a chipette in rose immediately jumped up. "I'm Nicki" she said. "But who didn't know that"

_"Most people"_ a chipmunk coughed behind her.

Nicki turned to see him high-fiveing another chipmunk.

"Oh shut it Declan" Nicki snapped.

The chipmunk's smile turned to a scowl. "You know I like D.C." he growled.

"And you know I don't like smart remarks" Nicki shot back. "Mess. With. Me."

"I agree with my sister" a chipette next to her stood up and put an arm around her. Nicki smiled.

"I don't" an all black chipette said. She had a less sharp accent than May, but it was still there. "What your sister just said was stupid and immature" she said.

"Whatever July" the chipette said.

"It's June" June snapped. "And your one to talk Leah"

"Oh is that so" Leah said putting her paws on her hips.

"Yes it's so" June said doing the same.

"Come on guys don't start" a chipmunk said.

"Oh come on Max" May said. "Your obviously just defending her cause she's your girlfriend"

"Isn't that a good enough reason May?" Max asked.

"Shows how smart you are" Leah smirked.

"You didn't let me finish" May said.

"Oh oh let me, let me!" another all black chipette said. You could barely hear her Hispanic accent, but it was still there. "You were going to say that Max is only your boyfriend because you forced him to be" she said innocently.

"It's like you read my mind September" May said.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister that way" another chipette said.

"Thank you Tammy" Nicki said. "You see, this is why we are the best chipette group out there"

"Whoa whoa wait" May said. "I think Las Mes already has that title locked up"

"Do not" Nicki, Leah, and Tammy said together.

"Do too" Las Mes said.

"Could all of you just be quiet!" a chipette in the back shouted. The class looked at her, she usually never like to argue.

"Thank you JoJo" Amanda said. "Now-"

"We don't have to listen to you JoJo!" a chipmunk interrupted.

"Don't disrespect her like that Jeff!" a chipette shot back.

"Don't backsass me Winne!" Jeff retorted.

"Oh you _know_ I like to be called Belle" Belle said. "I hate the name Winnie. It sounds like a pig's name"

"Hey! I take that to offence" yet another chipette yelled.

"You know Winona-" Belle said.

"Winnie" Winnie interrupted.

"Whatever. I _was_going to say 'no offence', but since you just _had_ to jump to conclusions: Winnie's a pig's name! Winnie's a pig's name! Oink! Oink! Oink!" Belle chanted.

This made the class laugh out loud. Belle was always the kind of class clown type. Everyone was laughing...except Winnie.

"Take it back!" she said and was about to pounce.

"Could everyone please stop arguing!" Theodore piped up.

"Yeah I agree" Eleanor said.

"I agree with both of them!" another chipette piped up.

"Yeah surprise surprise Wilhelmina" a chipmunk commented.

"I told you Saul, I prefer to be called Will" Will said.

"Isn't that kind of like a boys name though" yet another chipmunk commented.

"Doesn't matter Peter" Will said. "It doesn't matter what my name is, do I look like a boy"

"Well-" another chipmunk started.

"Shut up Scott" Will said before he got the chance to finish. Then she went back to beaming at Theodore and Eleanor.

Scott snickered. he usually wasn't like this, but sometimes it was just too tempting.

"She's right" Simon spoke up. "No matter what the name, a male is still a male and a female is still a female."

"See" Will said. "Thank you Simon"

"Yes thank you Simon" a chipmunk said. "But it doesn't take a genious to already know that"

"Oh don't start Lachlan" Kayla said.

"Locky!" Locky said. "How many times do I have to tell you people"

"Yeah sure, anyway" Brittany suddenly piped up. "About that best chipette group comment that was made earlier"

"Oh Brittany please don't" Jeanette whispered.

"No no" Brittany insisted. "I think everyone here knows that the Chipettes have owned that title for years" she smiled proudly. "Right you guys"

"Yeah I guess" Jeanette and Eleanor mumbled. Brittany just _had_ to gloat!

"You see!" Brittany smiled. "That decision has already been made"

"Are you sure your in the position to be making decisions" yet another _freaking _chipette asked.

Brittany turned to her. "Well I wasn't talking about me, but what do you mean by that" she asked getting a bit of an attitude.

"Nothing it's just...did you pick out that outfit?" she asked.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Yes" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well, see that's what I mean" the chipette said. "You don't have very good fashion sense"

"Oooooh!" is what mostly everyone in the class said.

Brittany's mouth dropped open.

"Now class-" Amanda tried to calm them down. They had been _'introducing'_ themselves for over five minutes!

"Excuse me!" Brittany interrupted putting her paws on her hips.

"Yeah what are you trying to say" Nicki asked. "We're practically wearing the same thing"

"Yeah you too" the chipette stated simply. Both Nicki and Brittany gasped.

"How dare you" Brittany said.

"Yeah who do you think you are Millicent" Nicki said.

"Millie" Millie whined. "Are you _trying_ to tick me off by calling me that"

"Well you ticked us off so yeah" Nicki said.

Brittany smiled. She and Nicki could grow to be friends this summer.

"Would you all mind just shutting up!" another chipette yelled. "So the drama queen wants to be called Mille"

"Hey!" Millie said.

"Could you try not to start something over it" she finished.

"Who died and made you queen Vinnian" Chrissy smirked.

"I'm a natural born leader" Vinnian said. "And it's Vinny!" she said. "Vinnian sounds like such an old person name"

"Come on Vinny" a chipette next to her said. "First you make this big speech about who doesn't want to be called what, and then you go and do it yourself."

"Don't turn on me Ginerva" Vinny said. "Your supposed to be my sister"

"Don't take it out on me!" Ginerva said. "Do you think the name Ginerva is any better? I told you it's Ginny!"

"Come on guys" a chipmunk started.

"Not now Nathan!" Vinny and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"Votre tous des idiots! Tais-toi!" shouted a voice that hadn't been heard all day.

"I agree with her" another chipette said.

"...What did she say?" Alvin asked. His confused expression matching everyone elses'.

The chipette that had shouted looked at the other one.

"She said...your all idiots and shut up" the chipette shouted.

The other nodded.

"I didn't know you could speak French Hope?" Felicia said.

Hope smiled slightly. "You learn something new every day"

"You really said that Fifi?" Cody asked.

Fifi nodded. "Oui" she said. "But it is true"

"Yeah it is true" Brandon agreed. "You are all idiots"

"Hmm" Celene said. "I wonder what would happen if you'd shut it already!"

"Amanda, could we please get our room assignments" a chipette asked.

"Ah yes Rayna, I was just getting to that" Amanda said. "Please take your seats"

The chipmunks and chipettes who had been standing up sat down.

"I hope everyone got a chance to...introduce themselves" Amanda said.

The class looked around and mumbled replies.

"Anyway" Amanda continued. "Let me pair you with your groups"

The class nodded, anxious to see who they'd be paired with for the rest of the summer.

"Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia Room 501" Amanda said.

The girls smiled at each other. They didn't really have a problem with that.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brandon, Tyler, and Cody in Room 601" Amanda said.

The boys didn't care either.

"Millie, Will, Hope, Vinny, Ginny, and Winnie Room 503" Amanda continued.

The girls looked a little unsure.

"Locky, D.C, Saul, Peter, Nelson, and Jeff in Room 603" Amanda said.

..Oh boy.

"Chrissy, Nicki, Leah, Tammy, JoJo, and Belle Room 505" Amanda went on.

Gulp.

"Max, you'll be in Room 601 with the second group" Amanda said. "Scott, you'll be in Room 603 with the fourth group"

Double gulp.

"And May, you'll be in Room 501 with the first group, June you'll be in Room 503 with the third, and September you'll be in Room 505 with the fifth" Amanda finished.

Are you kidding me!

"Oh and Rayna and Fifi, you can pick any group I guess" Amanda said kindly.

Rayna gulped and quickly picked Brittany's group. They would see how this would go.

Fifi took her time, she scanned each of the girl groups, then finally chose Millie's group. She could handle it.

"Alright, and sinse this is the first day, there will be no school" Amanda said.

The class cheered slightly.

"Just go to your rooms, relax, and get ready for the Opening Night Rock for tonight" Amanda said. "Class dismissed" she finished.

The class grabbed their bags and rushed outside.

"Alright guys, good luck in there" Locky told his two sisters.

"Um hello, we're not kids, we'll be fine" Millie said.

"Hey, your brothers are just trying to protect our little girls" D.C. said pinching Mille's cheek. She swatted his paw away.

"Thanks guys, but we gotta go" Will said pulling Millie away.

"Good luck" Locky and D.C. called

"Uh huh" Mille and Will muttered before they walked away with their group.

"Alright, stay safe girls" May said.

"We will" her sisters responded.

"Wait, are we still performing in Opening Night Rock" September asked.

"Yeah of course" May answered.

"We'll just do our usual" June said.

"Alright!" September agreed happily.

They smiled, hugged, and walked away with their groups.

After a few more goodbyes from the families and friends that were splitting up for a while, everyone went their separate ways. Hoping to get through the rest of the day before Opening Night Rock.

**Alright, I'll stop it there! I was gonna make it longer, but I couldn't take not getting this up any longer! Okay, so it wont have a song in EVERY chapter sorry! But the next one should have at lease two or three! **

**You'll see Opening Night Rock in the next chapter, and how the groups will get along together in their rooms!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will be up quicker now that the introductions and stuff are out of the way!**

**But it wont be if you don't review!**

**And I mean that.....**

**P.S.: Cut me some slack, I have 37 chipmunks and chipettes to work with people!!**

**Review Please!!**


	3. Opening Night Rock and Food Fight!

****

I AM BACK BABY!

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait!**

**I have been litarally working my BUTT off with AbigailSeville24 to get this freakin' chapter up, while making it good, and not confusing. PLUS, it needed to be kinda long for making you wait so long. So you are going to read it, and LIKE IT!**

**JK! Sorry, I just needed to get that out. But seriously, me and AbigailSeville24 have worked really hard for this chapter. So we hope you enjoy it!**

**If it wasn't obvious, thanks to AbigailSeville24 for putting in the time to work on this with me! Your a great co-writer! You ROCK!**

**Like this story, because it WILL be the most rocking story EVER to hit Fanfiction! I am determained to make it so!**

**Oh and I have the songs on my profile! It is a whole lot better if you listen to them while reading! Trust me! I have the original artists and in chipmunk/chipette form if I could find it. I'm telling you it's better!**

**So enough of the chit chat! On with the chapter! Enjoy Opening Night Rock!**

**Chapter 3: Opening Night Rock and Food Fight!**

Group One:

"Okay, this is our room." Brittany said as she and the rest of her group walked up to a door marked Room 501.

"Guess so." Jeanette said.

"Ellie, hand me the keys." Brittany said.

Eleanor pulled the single key with a keychain that said Room 501 out of her spring green suitcase. Amanda had given each group a key.

Brittany put the key in the doggy door lock at the bottom of the human sized door and turned left, but it jammed.

"It doesn't...seem to be...working." Brittany said as she struggled to turn it.

"Brittany-" Celene started.

"Almost got it"

"Brittany-" Felicia tried.

"Just a little more turning" Brittany's sisters just looked at her.

"Brittany!" Kayla yelled.

Brittany stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Your about to break the key." Kayla said. "You turn right."

Brittany looked slightly embarassed. She turned the key to the right and it clicked, signaling it was open. She blushed.

"Oh." she said quietly as she jumped inside.

"Oh dios mio." May mumbled under her breath before she followed with the rest of the group.

There were eight beds. One three bed bunk bed on the left, one on the right, a single bed on the left side of the door in the front of the room, and one on the right side. Just enough for the eight of them.

But all of the sheets were this faded green color.

"Ew." Brittany said as she pulled a pink comforter out of her pink suitcase and placed it on the top bed of the bunk on the left side of the room.

The other seven did the same. Sinse these were kids single beds, they had packed comforters that size. (Don't ask how they got them in their suitcases)

Once the girls finished, they all sat on their beds and looked at each other. This was actually the first time Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia actually took notice of what May and Rayna were wearing.

May was wearing a magenta jacket with a tiny letter "m" stitched in the right hand corner were a zipper would go, if she had one, and a letter "y" directly on the opposite side. She had on a light pink shirt with a giant "A" on it and the same colored skirt. The skirt had the letters "L" and "M" sewn in it. She wore a belt an even lighter shade of pink. It had a huge "M" shaped buckle on it.

Her ponytail was similar to Brittany's, except it was at the bottom of her head, instead of the top. Her deep, bright red eyes really stood out from her pure white fur. She had a very thick Hispanic accent.

Rayna was wearing a white tee-shirt (It's kind of 90's-ish, so the sleeves droop down, exposing her shoulders and her tube top straps) and she wears a black tube top underneath. She wears a black ruffled skirt (It starts at her waist, below her chest, on top of her shirt. Like, she put her shirt on first THEN her skirt. And it stops at her thighs. Black leg warmers that reach her knees, black & white sneakers, and lots of black bangles.

She wears a white headband with a white bow on the left temple area in her chocolate brown hair. She had blue grey eyes.

"So, do the letters "L and M" mean Las Mes?" Jeanette asked May.

May nodded.

"What does Las Mes mean?" Celene asked.

"The months." May replied proudly.

"And why would you name your group that?" Brittany asked.

May frowned. "My name is May, and my sisters are June and September." she said. "The Months."

"Oh, that's so cool." Eleanor said.

"Your accent is pretty thick, where are you from?" Felicia asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story." May said.

"Do you mind if we get into that later?" Jeanette asked quietly. "I kind of wanted to ask what Opening Night Rock was."

"Oh I know what it is." Kayla said.

"What is it?" Felicia asked. This was her first year at Chipmunk High, even though her two older sisters had been here before.

"Oh, it's just a sort of talent show to see what we're working with this year." Celene said.

"Oh then we can do that!" Brittany said, her blue eyes lighting up.

"So can we." Celene said proudly.

"Las Mes is too." May added.

Then May looked over at Rayna who was looking down at her paws.

"Rayna?" she asked.

Rayna jerked her head up. She didn't think anyone knew her name.

"Y-Yes?" she answered shyly.

"Are you performing?" May asked.

"Oh, no I don't think I should." Rayna said playing with her fingers. "I don't really have a talent." she added quietly.

"Oh come on." Eleanor said encouragingly. "If your at Chipmunk High, then you must have a talent."

"Well..." Rayna said. "I do sing and dance a little."

"Really?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll just watch tonight." she said.

"I'm sure that's fine." Jeanette said.

"Yeah." May agreed. "You'll get over your nervousness throughout the summer."

Rayna smiled as she started to feel more comfortable. She could feel that she was gonna be good friends with these chipettes by the end of the summer.

* * *

Group 2:

"See." Alvin said as he jumped through the doggy door. "I told you I'd get it open."

"Yeah, after I told you which way to turn the key." Simon muttered.

Alvin turned to a smirking Simon. "Whatever, I got us in didn't I?" he said matter-of-factly.

_"Badly."_ Tyler coughed behind them.

Alvin turned to glare at him.

"You know" Max said putting a paw on Tyler's shoulder. "I just met you, but I feel like we're gonna be great frinds this summer"

Max was wearing an indigo hoodie and black-rimmed glasses.

Tyler and the rest of the boys turned to see their room. (It was just like the first groups')

"...Gross" Brandon said.

After the boys had _munk'd_ their room (which means putting up posters and laying down bed covering) they all sat down to relax.

"So what is Opening Night Rock?" Theodore suddenly questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brandon blurted.

Cody sat up. "Well..."

...

Let's just say Alvin was pretty pumped when he finished.

* * *

Group 3:

Will tumbled into the room.

"Victory!" she exclaimed while holding up the key.

Millie walked over and snatched it from her sister's paw. "That is the _last_ time we let you open a door that requires a key."

The rest of the chipettes walked in.

"Ew, what a dull room." June said.

Within minutes, the room met their satisfaction. (You know with the comforters and stuff)

"Hey Millie" Will called from her bed, sticking her head up from a cookbook. "Do you think that Theodore and Eleanor would like it if I made them triple chocolate brownies?"

Will wore a dress very similar to Eleanor's. It was a long sleeved aqua-marine dress that was ruffled at the bottom. The end of the dress was light blue, as well as the tip of the sleeves and the fabric across the neck. Her fur was honey colored as well as her hair, which was pulled up into two ponytails like Eleanor's using two aqua-marine bows. She aslo had hazel eyes that sparkled behind aqua-marine-rimmed glasses. Even though she dressed like Eleanor, she was skinnier than her.

"Based off of everything I've heard about them, I think they would love that" Millie said.

Millie wore a sparkling silver top with a white peace sign in the center, a white pearl necklace, a white vest, a short frilly whte skirt, and white leggings that reached her kness. She, like her twin sister, had honey colored fur as well as hair that was done up in a large ponytail that hung down her back. She wears a white diamond hair clip on the right side of her hair, and has brown eyes.

"Good." Will said. "Cause I will not be happy with myself until I know they're satisfied."

"Why does she care if Theodore and Eleanor are satisfied? Pourquoi?" Fifi asked.

Fifi wore a white tank top, an unbuttoned purple denim jacket, and a purple skirt. She had black fur as well as hair which was up in a short ponytail, held together with a purple bow, and a tuff of hair sat lazily in front of her eyes, which were a deep blue.

"Because they're like her idols." Millie said. "She'd do anything for them." Will nodded.

"Hey speaking of the chipettes" June said. "Why did you tell Brittany off about her fashion sense"

June was wearing a cerulean tank top that was ruffled at the shoulder. The top had the letter "L" and "M" sewn in. She also wore an indigo skirt, but the pants part was cerulean like her tank top. The skort had a tiny letter 'J' sewn in at the bottom of the skirt. She had pure black fur as well as hair which was similar to Jeanette's, but it was a tad bit longer at the sides and the ponytail on top was also slightly longer and went backwards as it should. Her eyes were a bright golden color.

She, like he sister May, had a Hispanic accent. But her's was a little less sharp.

Millie sat up straighter and looked at her nails. (Err..claws) "I just don't like her fashion sense that's all."

"Well that girl Nicki dresses kinda like Brittany and it seems like she was a little offended." Hope spoke up.

She was wearing a white tank top, light yellow hoodie, dark yellow jeans, and yellow and white bracelets. She had light brown fur as and hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail that hung down her back and reached her waist. She also had sparkling light brown eyes.

"Well what's she gonna do?" Millie asked growing a little irritated. "I don't like her fashion sense, and I intend to prove my point one way or another."

"Alright but be careful." Winnie warned. "She's kind of the diva of the school."

Winnie was wearing a yellow shirt, and a green skirt that stopped just below her knee. She had golden blond fur and hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and hung down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, her and her two sisters." Ginny added.

She was wearing a purple top, a jean jacket, and a jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her chocolate-brown eyes were sheilded by reddish-brown glasses. She also had red fur and hair that was in a side ponytail.

"Thanks for the warning." Millie said. "I'll be fine."

Pretty soon the eight chipettes were in their own little groups. Ginny, Fifi, Hope, and June were all talking about the launguages they spoke and where they came from, Winnie and Will were talking about cooking and different recipes, and Vinny and Mille weren't really talking that much.

"Vinny." Millie finally spoke up.

Vinny lifted her head from her paws. It seemed like she was thinking about something.

"Hm?"

Vinny was wearing a light pink shirt, hot pink skirt, and a black leather jacket with a hot pink 'V' on the chest. She had light brown fur and hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had sparkling blue eyes as well.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked. "You seem kind of..upset."

"Oh nothing it's just..Brittany." Vinny answered.

"What about her?" Millie asked.

"She thinks that her and her sisters are the best chipette group." Vinny said. "But Vinny and the Dolls will show her at Opening Night Rock." she said looking at her two sisters already knowing what they were to sing.

* * *

Group 4:

"And that's why you never try to steal an eagle's eggs." Saul finished his story as he opened the door to room 603.

Locky and Scott looked at him like he was crazy, while D.C and Jeff grinned at their roommate's crazy story.

Peter looked at Locky and his brother. "The word you're looking for is, anyway…" He said while he gestured to the room.

Nathan followed his brother's lead and glanced around the room. He wriggled his nose at the sight. "This place looks terrible, and I've lived in a sewer." He commented.

It didn't take long for the room to meet the boys' low standards.

A few moments later Saul, D.C, and Jeff all began to discuss some of their mischievous schemes and other things, while Scott and Nathan began to talk about recipes and look through one of Nathan's cookbooks.

Peter on the other hand, lay on his bed, and pulled out a tattered novel.

Peter wore a blue sweatshirt like Simon. He was tall, skinny, and had dark fur. Black glasses shielded his blue eyes.

Locky was lying on his bed and looked at the book his with interest. "What book are you reading?" He asked.

Locky wore an orange sweatshirt and a bucket hat. He has chocolate colored fur and hazel eyes.

"The Giver!" Saul shouted from his bed before he went back to his conversation with Jeff and D.C.

Saul wore a sweatshirt like his brother's, but it was dark red. He was the middle height out of his brothers and was average weight. His fur is like Alvin's and he has amber eyes.

"How did you know?" D.C asked.

D.C wore a yellow sweatshirt and a yellow bandanna. He has chocolate colored fur and teal eyes.

"I saw him pack it with a bunch of other lame novels." Saul shrugged and the three got back to their conversation.

"Hey Jeff, does prune cake sound like it'd be good?" Scott asked from his bed where he was sitting next to Nathan.

Scott wore a dark green sweatshirt. He is chubby and short like Theodore. His fur and eyes are the same color as Theodore's too.

Jeff looked over at his brother. "Not really."

Jeff wore a brick red sweatshirt with a gold J on it. Like Alvin and Saul, he was middle height and average weight. His eyes and fur are the same color as Alvin's.

"It's better than it sounds!" Nathan told him as he browsed through the cookbook.

Nathan wore a sweatshirt like his brothers, but his was forest green. Out of his brothers he was the shortest and chubbiest.

Locky looked over at Nathan remembering his comment earlier. "Hey Nathan"

Nathan's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"About what you said earlier, you didn't really live in a sewer did you?" Locky asked him.

Peter bookmarked his place before he shut his book. "We did actually; for about a year."

Jeff looked at them. "You lived in a sewer?" He asked in disbelief.

"It was right after our dad died and we became orphans. We didn't really know what to do so we lived in the sewers. We must have done something right at one point though, since the universe was kind and we ended up finding an abandoned tree." Peter said.

A grin suddenly appeared on Saul's face. "Pete you're a genius!" He shouted as he jumped up.

"Noted." Peter said as he went back to his book.

"Wait, why is Peter a genius?" Nathan asked while everyone looked at Saul confused.

"Pete repeat what you said" Saul said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We became orphans because Dad died." Peter suggested; not taking his eyes off his book.

Saul shook his head. "No, after that."

"We lived in the sewers since we didn't know what to do." Peter suggested again.

"No, after that." Saul repeated.

"We must have done something right because we found our tree" Peter suggested once more.

Saul snapped his fingers. "Bingo!" He said.

"How does that make him a genius?" D.C asked.

A huge grin came across Saul's face. "Because he gave me an idea for tonight's Opening Night Rock." He said as he looked at his brothers.

* * *

Group 5:

Group five got into the room without any real difficulties.

On the way in, JoJo dropped one of her orange suitcases, spilling some of the contents out. She got down on her knees and started to pick them up when Nicki, Leah, and Tammy just walked right over them!

JoJo wrinkled her nose at the chipettes, but didn't say anything as she started to put things back into her bag.

JoJo was wearing a plain orange tank top, a plain denim mimi skirt, and white sneakers. She had long brown fur and hair that was partially pulled up in a ponytail with an orange bow. Her blue-green eyes were shielded by a pair of black glasses.

Belle had seen the whole thing. She narrowed her eyes at the chipettes before dropping her suitcases and bending down to help JoJo.

Belle was a very beautiful chipette. She was wearing a light purple V-neck top with a black tie and a white short, frilly skirt. Even though her fur was albino, she had long light brown hair that she wore down her back in curls. She also wore a neon purple daisy in her hair, and her violet eyes were covered by a pair of lavender glasses.

"Hey don't worry about them girl." she said putting one of JoJo's orange tops back into the suitcase. "They always act like sore-tailed chipettes." she added humerously.

JoJo smiled slightly. She didn't think that someone like Belle would actually want to help someone like her.

Once the two finished they stood up.

"And in case you didn't catch my name in that weird introduction we had in class, I'm Winnie" Belle said holding out a paw. JoJo took it. "But sinse we already have one of those, I don't mind being called Belle" she smiled.

"I'm JoJo" JoJo introduced kind of quietly.

"CHRISSY GIVE IT BACK!"

The two girls turned to see Nicki chasing Chrissy around the room.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose!" Chrissy taunted swinging one of Nicki's tie's above her head like a lasso.

"When I catch you your dead!" Nicki threatened lunging at Chrissy.

Nicki was basically wearing the same thing as Brittany, only it was rose insted of pink. And she had the same color fur and hair as Brittany, but her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Your running like your dead!" Chrissy laughed dodging Nicki.

"JUST GIVE ME BACK MY STUPID TIE!" Nicki yelled.

"Hmm." Chrissy hummed as she climbed up one of the beds. "If it's so stupid, why would you want it back?"

"Chrissy..." Nicki growled.

"Present!" Chrissy grinned.

"Ugh!"

Chrissy smirked as she slid down the pole of the bed. Out of nowhere, Tammy grabbed Chrissy, and Leah snatched the tie from Chrissy's paw and handed it back to her sister.

Chrissy frowned for a second, but then smirked again. "Geez if you wanted it, all you had to do was ask."

Nicki gritted her teeth. Chrissy was _really_ testing her right now.

Suddenly September came in between Leah and Tammy.

"Come on let's not fight." she said taking their paws. "We can all be friends" she said grinning at up at them.

September was wearing light green shorts. Sewn into the left leg of the shorts was the letter "S". She also wore the same shade of green tank top with a green cobalt duel-flap tie. The letters "L" and "M" were sewn in on the tank top. Her hair was just like Eleanor's, but instead of ponytails, she had plats (short thick braids). She was pure black with bright golden eyes.

She, like her two sisters May and June, had a Hispanic accent. Hers was the least sharp, you could barely hear it, but it was still there.

"Why would we be friends with you?" Leah said as she and Tammy removed their paws from September's grasp.

Leah was wearing the same outfit as Jeanette, but instead of blue and purple, it was dark pink and purple. Her hair and fur color was the same as Jeanette, but her hair was in a low bun. She also wore dark pink-rimmed glasses.

Tammy was wearing the same outfit as Eleanor, but it was yellow instead of green. She was the same weight as Eleanor, and had the same fur and hair color as her. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails.

September frowned. "Well excuse me for wanting to make friends." she said putting her paws on her hips.

"Aww, don't worry about them." Chrissy said putting a paw on her shoulder. "They just couldn't get what you said through their big, fat heads." she said and turned to see the three sisters fuming.

September's grin came back as she took both of Chrissy's paws in her's and shook them quickly. "Okay!" she said happily. With that, she scurried over to her bed and sat down.

Chrissy gave her a sort of weird look, but recovered. She turned to the still angry sisters, grinned, and went over to her own bed.

The three sisters let out a huff of air and went over to their own beds.

It was kind of awkward in the room. Everyone was praying for Opening Night Rock to come so they could get the heck out of there!

* * *

Amanda was sitting in the classroom reading a fashion magazine when her watch beeped.

"Wow, 6:00 already." she said as she looked at it. "Well better get ready for Opening Night Rock." she said as she got her keys (whitch were tiny) and walked to the door.

She turned the light out (it was rigged so a chipmunk could reach it) and jumped through the doggy door. "I can't wait to see the kind of talent we're working with this year" she said to herself as she locked the doggy door and headed for the office.

...

"Hey there Paris." Amanda greeted as she jumped up on the human sized desk in the front office to see a miniature desk.

"Hey Amanda." the chipette named Paris said. "What brings you here?"

Paris was a chipette with smooth brown fur and hair that lay straight down her back. She had on a white T-shirt, hot pink skirt, and hot pink belt. She also wore a hot pink headband. She was around the same age as Amanda. (Hey, they may legally be adults, but Chipmunk High hires pretty young chipmunks/chipettes).

"Well I have to let the kids know it's time for Opening Night Rock." Amanda explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Paris said. "Go ahead."

Amanda walked across the desk and picked up the intercom. Which looked like a tiny phone.

She pressed a number, which sent a beeping sound across the campus. "Attention students of Chipmunk High, Opening Night Rock starts in fifteen minutes, so get to the auditorium." she said.

In a matter of seconds, all 37 of the students began pouring out of their rooms and headed to the auditorium.

"You coming?" Amanda asked Paris as she got ready to leave.

"Nah, I got too much stuff to take care of for the summer." Paris said slightly disappointed.

"Well you are the principal." Amanda said. "It is your job."

"Yeah." Paris sighed. "Be sure to give me the full overview though."

"No problem." Amanda smiled as she gave Paris a small hug, then jumped off the desk.

In a few seconds, she was gone.

...

One by one, chipmunks and chipettes entered the auditorium through the doggy door that was at the bottom of the human sized door.

The auditorium was decorated for Opening Night Rock. Balloons and stars lined the walls. A banner that said 'Opening Night Rock' hung across the front of the stage with music signs on either side of it. A Micheal Jackson song was playing.

Although it was officially an auditorium, that's not what the students would call it. It seemed more like a very large classrom. Probably because it didn't have a raised ceiling like most auditoriums. It was a big room with many rows and columns of chairs. They were human sized chairs with things sticking out of the top for the chipmunks and chipettes to sit. There was a huge stage in the front with curtains behind it. There was of couse stereos and music systems for performances beside the stage.

All of the chipmunks and chipettes hopped into the chairs of their choice and just started talking about random stuff. When nobody could find anything else to talk about, everyone found themselves singing along with the MJ song.

_"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showing how funky_  
_Strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter, who's wrong or right_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it"_

The music faded and Amanda came on stage with a microphone in her paw.

"Wow, I'm impressed." she said. "You all sound pretty good. But let's see if you can sound better when you get up on stage. Welcome to Opening Night Rock!"

Everyone cheered. "Where everyone gets to show us what we're working with this year." Amanda continued. "But you don't have to come up if you don't want too. You'll get to shine at one of the many other Rock Sessions we have here." she said. "So just get up here and have fun alright."

Amanda got a chorus of 'Alright's' and 'Kay's'.

"Great." Amanda smiled. "Now with that out of the way, who would like to go first?"

Vinny's paw immediatly shot up from the first row. "We do!" she shouted as she grabbed her sister's paws and put them up too.

Amanda smiled. "Alright, come on up." she said.

"Nock 'em dead." Saul said to Vinny as her and her sisters got up.

Vinny smiled at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, I will" she said.

The three sisters got up on the stage.

After they told Amanda what their group name was and what they would be performing, she handed them their microhones and they headed behind the curtains.

"And here is Vinny and the Dolls with When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls" Amanda said before she scurried off the stage and sat in one of the chairs on the side of the stage.

The curtains pulled back to reveal the Dolls standing with their backs to the audience.

Vinny was is the middle with Ginny on her left and Winnie on her right.

The music began playing and the girls began singing. _"Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See every time you turn around they're screaming your name."_

They had their paws on their hips and were swaying side to side to the music. _"Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See every time you turn around they're screaming your name."_

They all turned towards the crowd.

_Winnie walked a couple of steps toward the left then began singing. "Now I've got a confession"_

_"Ha ha ha ha"_ Vinny and Ginny chorused.

Ginny walked the same amount of steps as her sister but to the right. _"When I was young I wanted attention._" She sang as squatted a bit a placed her paw on her chest.

_"Ha ha ha ha"_ Vinny and Winnie sang.

Vinny strutted to the center stage. _"I promised myself that I'd do anything…."_

_"Ha ha ha ha"_ Ginny and Winnie sang.

_"Anything at all for them to notice me"_ Vinny sang as she posed.

Winnie jumped forward. _"But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous"_

_"So go ahead and say what you wanna say"_ Ginny sang as she pointed to the crowd.

_"You don't know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is"_ Vinny sang throwing her left arm up in the air.

They all began backing up so they were standing side by side. _"Cuz when I was younger I would say"_

_"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies"_ They sang while they danced.

They took one step to the left before they went back to singing and dancing. _"When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies"_

They took a step to the right then started back up again. _"When I grow up be on TV, people know me, be on magazines"_

_"When I grow up fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene"_

Vinny took another step forward and began singing. _"But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it"_ She pointed her finger to the crowd.

_"You just might get it"_ Winnie sang as she pointed her finger just like Vinny did.

_"You just might get it"_ Ginny repeated as she pointed her finger like her sisters.

The dolls placed their paws on their hips and this time sang in harmony. _"But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, You just might get it, You just might get it"_ They moved their hips to the beat of the music.

Winnie broke away from her sisters and began singing the next verse. _"People used to tell me I was silly"_

_"Ha ha ha ha"_ Vinny and Ginny sang.

_"Until I popped up on the TV"_ Ginny sang.

_"La la la la"_ Vinny and Winnie sang.

Vinny took center stage. _"I always wanted to be a superstar!" _She sang while she did the rock symbol to the audience.

_"Ha ha ha ha"_ Ginny and Winnie sang but you could barely hear them because Vinny was still singing superstar.

Vinny lowered her paws and backed up towards her sisters. _"And knew that singing songs would get me this far"_ She sang as she smiled at her sisters.

_"La la la la"_ The two other chipettes chorused.

Winnie jumped forward. _"But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous"_

_"So go ahead and say what you wanna say"_ Ginny sang as she pointed to the crowd.

_"You don't don't know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is"_ Vinny sang throwing her left arm up in the air.

They all began backing up so they were standing side by side. _"Cuz when I was younger I would say"_

_"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies"_ They sang while they danced.

They took one step to the left before they went back to singing and dancing. _"When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies"_

They took a step to the right then started back up again._ "When I grow up be on TV, people know me, be on magazines"_

_"When I grow up fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene"_

Vinny took another step forward and began singing. _"Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it"_ She pointed her finger to the crowd.

_"You just might get it" _Winnie sang as she pointed her finger just like Vinny did.

_"You just might get it"_ Ginny repeated as she pointed her finger like her sisters.

The dolls placed their paws on their hips and this time sang in harmony. _"Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, You just might get it, You just might get it"_ They moved their hips to the beat of the music.

Winnie stepped over to the side. _"I see them staring at me, ooh I'm a trendsetter."_ She sang while she posed.

Ginny stepped over to the other side and did a handstand._ "Yes this is true, cuz what I do no one can do it better." _She sang while she slowly removed a paw from underneath her, so she was only supported by one paw.

The audience began to clap and cheer wildly.

Ginny then skillfully threw her legs back to the ground and stood up.

_"You can talk about me cuz I'm a hot topic."_ Vinny sang.

Ginny rushed in between her sisters. _"I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it!"_ They all sang as they lifted Ginny up into prep. Then they lifted her up and she did a back flip in the air, before she landed on her feet.

The crowd once again applauded.

The chipettes all huddled up and put their arms around each others' shoulders.

_"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies."_

_"When I grow up"_ They all sang as they took a step back before they went back to the huddle.

_"I wanna I see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies"_

They took a step back again and sang,_"When I grow up,"_ before they huddled up again and sang. "Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines"

They stepped back again and sang, _"When I grow up"_

But this time they didn't huddle back up. Instead they formed a line and placed their left back paw out in front of them. _"Fresh and clean, number one ette when I step out on the scene."_

They sang while they tapped their paw out in front of them.

_"Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it"_ They sang as they shook a finger disapprovingly.

They then put their paws on their knees and sang, _"You just might get it, you just might get it."_

_"Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it"_ they sang as they repeated their actions and the music died down.

They finished by hanging their heads down, their hands still on their knees.

Amanda came back onto the stage. "And that was Vinny and the Dolls with When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. Everyone give them a round of applause."

The crowd clapped and the girls stood up and curtsied.

"Thank you, you've been a beautiful audience!" Ginny said as she began to head down the steps.

Winnie blew air kisses to the crowd as she followed her sister.

Vinny began to follow them too, but stopped half way. She turned back to the crowd with a sly smile on her lips. "Oh and Brittany, the title of best Chipette Group, is and always will belong to the Dolls." She announced before she headed down the steps to see her sisters shaking their heads, disappointed at her behavior.

A wave of 'Ooo's' were sent through the crowd as the three sisters sat down. Everyone turned to look at Brittany, who of course had her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh is that so!" Brittany said as she stood up. "Well let me tell you something Vinny. That title _is_ and always _will_ be ours!"

"Brittany, would you and your sisters like to perform?" Amanda asked from the stage.

"Yes we would!" Brittany said as she practically dragged Jeanette and Eleanor onto the stage with her.

They told Amanda their group name (not like she didn't already know) and what they would sing before they scurried behind the curtain.

"And here is The Chipettes with Bam by Miranda Cosgrove" Miss Amanda said before she walked offstage.

The curtain pulled back to reveal the Chipettes standing with Eleanor on the left, Brittany in the middle, and Jeanette on the right.

_"I never thought I'd fall in love now I stand corrected."_ Jeanette sang.

_"Never thought I'd feel what I feel; never been so affected"_ Eleanor sang as she placed the back of her paw on her forehead dramatically.

_"Now I know what I know but right now it seems so subjective"_ Brittany sang.

_"You surprised me, hypnotized me"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd. _"Found my weakness, then you creeped in"_

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"Took my heart then"_ They sang while they touched the spot where their heart is.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists again.

_"Oh you started to make my whole world just explode"_ They sang as they turned in a complete circle.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"My life has changed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!" _They all chorused as they punched their fists.

_"Can't concentrate" _Jeanette sang while she held her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all punched their fists while they sang.

_"I was OK until we met that day then,"_ Brittany sang as she pointed to herself.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists.

_"I am obsessed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!"_ They all chorused as they punched their fists in the air.

_"Can't get no rest"_ Jeanette sang as she shook her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists again.

_"Ever since we met I think I know what love is"_ Brittany sang

_"Bam!"_ They sang as they punched their fists once more.

The music played for a few moments before Jeanette began to sing again. _"I felt so secure with these walls around me"_ She sang as she put her paws to the side like they were touching a wall.

_"Boys would take me out, but bring me back where they found me"_ Eleanor sang.

_"And there's no harm, no foul, cuz they never got the chance to know me"_ Brittany sang as she laid her paw on her chest.

_"Yeah"_ Brittany sang.

_"You surprised me, hypnotized me"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd. _"Found my weakness, then you creeped in"_

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"Took my heart then"_ They sang while they touched the spot where their heart is.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists again.

_"Oh you started to make my whole world just explode"_ They sang turned in a complete circle.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"My life has changed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!"_ They all chorused as they punched their fists.

_"Can't concentrate"_ Jeanette sang while she held her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all punched their fists while they sang.

_"I was OK until we met that day then,"_ Brittany sang as she pointed to herself.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists.

_"I am obsessed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!"_ They all chorused as they punched their fists in the air.

_"Can't get no rest"_ Jeanette sang as she shook her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists again.

_"Ever since we met I think I know what love is"_ Brittany sang

_"Bam!"_ They sang as they punched their fists once more.

Brittany took a step forward. _"And if I had to walk a million miles to find your smile, I would."_ She smiled. _"You know I would babe"_

_"And if you took a trip to Costa Rica, and told me I need ya, I would. I would, would yeah yeah yeah!" _She sang.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"My life has changed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!"_ They all chorused as they punched their fists.

_"Can't concentrate"_ Jeanette sang while she held her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all punched their fists while they sang.

_"I was OK until we met that day then,"_ Brittany sang as she pointed to herself.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists.

_"I am obsessed"_ Eleanor sang.

_"Bam!"_ They all chorused as they punched their fists in the air.

_"Can't get no rest"_ Jeanette sang as she shook her head.

_"Bam!"_ They all sang as they punched their fists again.

_"Ever since we met I think I know what love is"_ Brittany sang

_"Bam!"_ They sang as they punched their fists once more.

_"You surprised me, hypnotized me"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd. _"Found my weakness, then you creeped in"_

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists into the air.

_"Took my heart then"_ They sang while they touched the spot where their heart is.

_"Bam!"_ They sang while they punched their fists again.

_"Oh you started to make my whole world just explode"_ They sang turned in a complete circle.

_"Bam!"_ They jumped up while punching their fists in the air for the last time.

The audience once again applauded as Brittany took her sisters' paws and bowed.

"Thank you girls" Amanda said as Brittany strutted off the stage with Jeanette and Eleanor following.

As Brittany walked passed Vinny, she smirked at her. "Bam." she said as she put a paw on her hip and kept walking.

Vinny crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. "I really don't like her." she growled quietly.

Saul grabbed her paw and gave it a small squeeze. "She's just trying to get on your bad side." he said.

"Yeah, don't let her stress you out" Ginny reasurred.

"Alright." Vinny sighed as she relaxed a little. "I'll try."

"Now, who would like to go next?" Amanda asked from the stage.

"We would!"

Everyone turned to see May, June, and September standing up.

"Because Vinny and the Dolls, and the Chipettes are both wrong." May said. "Las Mes is the best."

Echos of 'Las Mes?" were sent throughout the crowd.

"Oh come on people it means The Months!" June said holding out her arms as if to say 'Aw come on!'

"Alright girls, let's see what you've got." Amanda said as the chipettes jumped onto the stage.

After giving Amanda the information she needed, they went behind the curtain.

"And now, may I present Las Mes singing Fuego by The Cheetah Girls." Amanda said before she left the stage.

The music started and the curtain pulled back to reveal Las Mes. May was in the middle, June to her left, and September to her right. They were standing completely still with their paws on their hips.

_"We movin' just like the ocean, it's pulling you in with every motion." _May sang as they moved side to side. _"You can't stop with a beat this hot como fuego fuego."_

_"Como fuego, fuego"_ June and September echohed.

June took the center. _"We bringing out of you the islands, oh so hot poppin' out the hydrants"_ June sang as they danced around the stage. _"In the streets all the kids they scream, como fuego fuego"_

_"Como fuego, fuego"_ May and September chorused.

They stood side by side. _"The OC to the lower east side, we gonna set the night on fire"_ they sang fanning themselves like it was hot. _"Jersey down to the islands, it's all night long, come on now"_

_"From Miami and LA to Chi, we gonna set the night on fire. Hitzville to the ATL it's all night long, come on now"_ they sang.

_"Ooh, ahh, just turn it up. We make it hot from the streets to the club"_ they sang as they danced as intensely, like the Cheetah Girls. _"Ooh, ahh, we turn it up como fuego fuego"_

_"Fuego, fuego"_ June and September sang.

_"Ooh, ah just turn it up, we make it hot from the streets to the club. Ooh, ah we turn it up, como fuego, fuego"_ they sang.

_"Fuego fuego"_ June and September sang. _"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_

_"Simpre"_ May sang.

_"Come on and sing this song"_ June and September echoed.

_"Sing this song"_ May repeated.

_"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_ June and September sang again.

_"Simpre"_ May sang.

_"We're dancin' all night long" _June and September sang.

_"All night long"_ May sang.

September finally got center stage. _"Won't stop 'til the moon is settin', what you see now is what you're gettin'. You can't quit with the heat so sick como fuego, fuego"_

_"Como fuego fuego"_ May and June repeated.

May stepped up again. _"So crowded like the city of people, do it again let's read the sequel. You can't counterfeit this hit cuz it's fuego, fuego"_

_"Como fuego, fuego"_ June and September sang.

They all stepped up and sang. _"The O.C. to the Lower East Side, we're gonna set the night on fire. Jersey down to the Islands, it's all night long come on now"_

_"From Miami and LA to the Chi, we're gonna set the night on fire. Hitsville to the ATL it's all night long come on now"_

They yet again broke into an intense dance. _"Ooh, ah just turn it up, we make it hot from the streets to the club. Ooh, ah we turn it up como fuego, fuego"_

_"Fuego, fuego"_ June and September sang. _"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_

_"Simpre"_ May sang.

_"Come on and sing this song"_ June and September chorused.

_"Sing this song"_ May repeated.

_"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_ June and September repeated.

_"Simpre"_ May sang.

_"We're dancing all night long"_ June and September sang.

_"All night long"_ May sang.

_"Come and dance with me" _June and September sang.

_"Whoa"_ May sang.

_"Take a chance with me"_ June and September sang.

_"Whoa"_ May sang again.

_"Feelin' like a dream"_ June and September sang again.

_"Now hold on if you can"_ May sang. _"Como fuego, Como fuego"_

_"So baby take my hand Baila conmigo"_ they all sang oddly looking in the Chipmunks' direction. (I mean Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in case you didn't know.)

They danced intensely again.

_"Ooh, ah just turn it up, we make it hot from the streets to the club. Ooh, ah we turn it up, como fuego, fuego"_ the three sisters sang.

_"Fuego, fuego"_ June and September echoed.

_"Ooh, ah just turn it up, we make it hot from the streets to the club. Ooh, ah we turn it up, como fuego, fuego"_

_"Fuego, fuego"_ June and September dang again.

_"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_ they all sang this time.

_"Siempre"_ September sang.

_"Come on and sing this song"_ they all sang.

_"Sing this song"_ June sang.

_"Party, fiesta, together, forever"_ they sang.

_"Simpre"_ September sang. _"We're dancin' all night long"_

_"All night long"_ May sang as they posed.

They finished in a pose from left to right. June, May, then September. June pointed to the left with one arm behind her back, May pointed straight up with her other paw on her hip, and September to the right with her other paw behind her back.

The crowd cheered. Las Mes was a lot better than they thought they'd be.

"Thank you, thank you!" May said as June waved.

The sisters bowed and then ran off the stage and took their seats.

"Alright" Amanda said as she came back onstage. "Who's next? Any chipmunks this time?"

"Guess that's our cue." Saul said as he and his brothers stood up.

"We'd like to perform Amanda." Peter said.

"Great." Amanda smiled. "Come on up."

The boys took the stage, told Amanda their group name and song, and went behind the curtain.

"Now for our next act we have Saul and The Soldiers performing I Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K." Amanda said before she walked off the stage again.

The curtain pulled back to show the three chipmunks.

The music started and Saul began singing.

_"We should get jerseys cause we make a good team" _He sang while he began walking towards the front of the stage. _"But yours would look better than mine cause you're outta my league"_

Peter began walking forward so he was on Saul's left and began singing, _"And I know that's it so cliché to tell you that everyday"_

_"I spend with you is the new best day of my life"_ Saul cut in.

Nathan began walking forward so he was on Saul's right, and began singing, _"And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust"_

_"It's jealously, they can see, that we've got it going on!"_ Saul sang and all three jumped up and down pumping fists in the air.

Peter began tapping his head like he was thinking. _"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way"_

_"To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say"_ Nathan sang.

_"You're okay with the way this is going to be; this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen"_ Saul sang as he looked at his brothers who were right beside him.

_"If anyone could make me a better person you could"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd.

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something good"_ Nathan sang while he shrugged.

_"You came along one day and you rearranged my life"_ They all sang simultaneously shaking their heads at _"my life."_

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something right"_ Peter sang.

_"I must've done something right"_ Saul sang.

The music played for a few more moments before Saul began singing again. _"Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe. Believe that someone like you'd end up with someone like me"_

_"And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way"_ Peter sang.

_"But I'll push all my inhibitions aside"_ Saul sang as he did a pushing motion with his arm.

_"It's so very obvious to everyone watching us"_ Nathan sang.

_"That we have got something real good going on"_ Saul and the three boys pumped their fists in the air again.

Peter began tapping his head like he was thinking. _"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way"_

_"To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say"_ Nathan sang.

_"You're okay with the way this is going to be; this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen"_ Saul sang as he looked at his brothers who were right beside him.

_"If anyone could make me a better person you could"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd.

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something good"_ Nathan sang while he shrugged.

_"You came along one day and you rearranged my life"_ They all sang simultaneously shaking their heads at _"my life."_

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something right"_ Peter sang.

_"I must've done something right"_ Saul sang.

Peter and Nathan began walking backwards as they sang _"Ba ba ba ba"_

Saul had his head lowered but raised it slowly as he began singing. _"If anyone could make me a better person you could"_

Nathan and Peter both jumped forward when Saul sang _"you could."_

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something good"_ Nathan sang while he shrugged.

_"You came along one day and you rearranged my life"_ They all sang simultaneously shaking their heads at _"my life."_

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something right"_ Peter sang.

_"If anyone could make me a better person you could"_ They all sang together as they pointed to the crowd.

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something good"_ Nathan sang while he shrugged.

_"You came along one day and you rearranged my life"_ They all sang simultaneously shaking their heads at _"my life."_

_"All I gotta say is I must've done something right"_ Peter sang.

Peter and Nathan began going _"whoa ho," "whoa ohh,"_ while Saul finished up the song.

_"I must have done something right"_ Saul sang as Peter and Nathan continued.

_"I must have done something right"_ Saul sang again as Peter and Nathan was still going.

_"I must have done something right"_ Saul finished as she gave a small shrug.

The three boys grabbed each others' paws and bowed.

"Thank you Chipmunk High!" Peter yelled.

"Good Night Everybody!" Saul yelled right after his brother.

Nathan just waved goodbye to the crowd before the three boys ran off stage.

"Boys I think we finally did something right." Saul said to his brothers once they were offstage and took their seats.

"Now, would anyone else like to perform?" Amanda asked as she walked back onto the stage.

"I would Amanda." Belle said as she raised her paw.

"Alright Belle." Amanda smiled. "Come on up."

Belle jumped out of her seat and began to walk to the front of the stage, but she stopped and hopped up on Millie's chair.

"Hey Millie, you and Will want to help me out?" she asked as she looked at the two sisters.

Millie looked at Will, then back at Belle. "Sure, why not?" she shrugged and grabbed Will's paw as the three of them jumped down.

Soon enough, the three of them were behind the curtain.

"Now, here is Belle, Millie, and Will with What It Takes by Aaron Doyle.

The curtain pulled back. The chipettes had their paws on their hips ready to sing.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy, what it takes to make me shine, what it takes to get me fired up"_ they sang as they walked to the front of the stage.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my beau, what it takes to make me glow, what it takes to make this beat flow"_ they sang and bounced their hips to the beat.

_"Everybody talks about what they think they need"_ Belle sang as they moved their shoulders like they did in the video. _"They're makeing up a list of things 1,2,3"_

_"Everyone is different, but where we can agree"_ they all sang looking at each other. _"Every girls wants her boy to treat her sweet"_ Belle finished nodding.

_"Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere"_ Belle sang as she started to walk off the stage. _"Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care. I need your respect if your gonna be the one. And if you must apply then try to get the job done"_

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy, what it takes to make me shine, what it takes to get me fired up" _they sang as Belle strutted down the isle. _"Who's got what it takes to be my beau, what it takes to make me glow, what it takes to make this beat flow"_

_"Talk can be so cheap so I just look for your action, be good to me if you want my attraction" _Belle sang as she mimicked the actions that Millie and Will were doing on the stage.

_"Maybe I just want to much but I don't really care"_ they all sang freezing for a moment.

_"I know I'm worth it and I know he's out there"_ Belle finished as she flipped her hair sassily.

_"Wait, wait" _they held out one of their paws. _"He might be a contenda" _Belle placed a paw on her hip.

_"Hey, hey"_ they sang. _"Can I borrow your sweatshirt" _Belle finished.

_"Normally I'm not the one to say hello first"_ Belle sang. _"But if I didn't I might miss out and that might hurt"_ Belle placed her paw on her heart.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy, what it takes to make me shine, what it takes to get me fired up"_ they sang as Belle danced in the middle on the isle.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my beau, what it takes to make me glow, what it takes to make this beat flow"_

_"I've been contemplating what it takes to make me give my heart"_ Belle sang as she turned and walked down an isle.

Everyone watched her.

_"Could you be the one"_ she sang as she stopped in front of Simon and placed a paw on him shoulder. _"Standing in the crowd, I'm waiting to find out"_

Jeanette narrowed her eyes at Belle and, without knowing what she was doing, grabbed his paw. Simon blushed half because of Belle, and half because of Jeanette.

Belle slightly narrowed her eyes but took her paw off of Simon's shoulder. _"I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh!"_ she turned and began to walk back towards the stage.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy, what it takes to make me shine, what it takes to get me fired up"_ they sang.

Just before Belle got to the stage, she turned and winked at Locky. Millie and Will almost gagged. Seeing someone flirt with your brother was not a pretty sight.

_"Who's got what it takes to be me beau, what it takes to make me glow, what it takes to make this beat flow"_ they sang as Belle finally got back onstage.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy, what it takes to make me shine, what it takes to get me fired up"_ they sang as they danced.

_"Who's got what it takes to be my beau, what it takes to make me glow, what it takes to make this beat flow"_

They finished in a pose with their paws on their hips.

Most people in the crowd clapped, but some gave her weird looks.

Amanda was still clapping as she came on stage. "That was...very good girls" she said.

"Thank you." Belle beamed as she sashayed off the stage.

"...Uh huh" Millie and Will said together as they walked off the stage.

Millie and Will sat down looking at Locky with open mouths.

"...Did she just wink at me?" Locky said just as shocked. Millie and Will just looked him up and down.

"Okay." Amanda said looking at her mini-watch. "It looks like we have time for one more performance. Does anyone want to come up?"

"We would!" Kayla yelled.

"Alright" Amanda said once they were behind the curtain. "Here is out final act of the night, Celene, Kayla, and Felicia performing Tik Tok by Ke$ha."

She left the stage as the curtain opened.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy"_ Celene sang as they pretended to stretch and yawn.

_"Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city"_ Kayla sang and tapping her glasses.

_"Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack"_ Felicia sang. _"Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back"_

_"I'm talking pedicure on our toes"_ Celene sang pointing to her toes.

_"Toes"_ Kayla and Felicia chorused.

_"Trying on all our clothes"_ Celene sang.

_"Clothes"_

_"Boys blowing up our phones"_ Celene sang making the phone symbol.

_"Phones"_ Kayla and Felicia did the same.

_"Drop toppin, playing our favorite"_ Kayla started.

_"CD's" _Celene and Felicia finished.

_"Pulling up to the"_ Kayla started.

_"Parties"_ Celene and Felicia sang throwing their hands up.

_"Trying to get a little bit tip...sy"_ Kayla sang as she fell back into the arms of her sisters.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up" _they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight"_ they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they had watches on. _"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they sang spinning perfectly the whole time.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_ they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight" _they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they were wearing watches. _"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they spun perfectly again.

_"Ain't got a care in the world, I got plenty of beer"_Felicia sang.

_"Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here" _Celene sang patting her hips like she had pockets.

_"And now the dudes are lining up, cause they hear we got swagger"_ Kayla sang and swung her arms around her sisters' shoulders.

_"But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger"_ Felicia sang as they kicked their legs out. _"I'm talkin' bout"_

_"Everybody getting crunk"_ Celene started.

_"Crunk"_ Kayla and Felicia finished.

_"Boys try to touch my junk"_ Celene sang.

_"Junk"_ Kayla and Felicia struggled.

_"Gonna smack 'em if he getting to drunk"_ Celene started.

_"Drunk"_ Kayla and Felicia finished. _"Now, now"_

_"We going 'till they kick us out"_ Kayla sang.

_"Out"_ Celene and Felicia chorused.

_"Or the police shut us down"_ Kayla sang pulling off a chain that was around her neck and swinging it over her head.

_"Down"_ Celene and Felicia sang putting on shades that were apparently on the inside of their shirts.

_"Police shut us down"_ Kayla sang walking to the right side of the stage.

_"Down"_ Celene and Felicia walked with her.

_"Po po shut us down"_ they sang together and were completely still for a moment.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_ they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight"_ they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they had watches on. _"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they sang spinning perfectly the whole time.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_ they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight"_ they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they were wearing watches. _"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they spun perfectly again.

_"DJ. You build me up" _Felicia sang reaching up. _"You break me down"_ she bent down. _"My heart it pounds, yeah you got me" _she sang doing the "heartbeat" movement with her paw and her chest. **(You know what I mean) **

_"With my hands up, you got me now. You got that sound yeah you got me"_ Celene sang.

_"DJ. You build me up, you break me down"_ Kayla sang swaying her hips with her sisters. _"My heart it pounds, yeah you got me"_

_"With my hands up. Put your hands up, put your hands up"_ Felicia sang as she and her sisters turned their backs to the audience.

_"Now the party don't start 'till I walk in"_ Celene sang as she and her sisters turned and walked to the front of the stage.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_ they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight"_ they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they had watches on. _"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they sang spinning perfectly the whole time.

_"Don't stop! Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up"_ they sang as they danced. _"Tonight. Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight"_ they sang holding up their fists.

_"Tik tok! On the clock. But the party don't stop no"_ they tapped their wrists like they were wearing watches. "_Oh whoa whoa oh, oh whoa whoa oh"_ they spun perfectly again.

They ended with both paws on their hips, grinning.

"That was very good girls" Amanda said as the sisters bowed and left the stage. "What a great way to end the night."

"So thank you all very much for coming out tonight, and special thanks to our wonderful performers" Amanda said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you perform again, along with the chipmunks and chipettes who didn't" she continued. "So thanks again, and you all may go to the cafteria for dinner" she finished as she walked off the stage.

Soon enough, the auditorium was empty.

* * *

Chipmunk High was somewhat like a collage. All of the other buildings were seperated from the school itself. The cafiteria was to the left of the school, while the auditorium was to the upper right.

Everyone was in the cafeteria eating dinner. Tonight's special was spaghetti.

"Cmon, your not just gonna sit there and stare into space all night, are you?" Millie asked as she placed Locky's tray down in front of him and sat down. (Once again they are human-sized tables that the chipmunks and chipettes just sat on top of. But to help them get up, there were tiny sets of stairs on either side of the tables).

Will waved her paw in front of her brother's eyes. When nothing happened, she just shrugged.

"Did she just wink at me?" Locky repeated for like the tenth time that night.

Millie rolled her eyes.

"Is he still in the trance?" D.C. chuckled as he joined them.

"Yeah." Will sighed. Just then, Millie's brown eyes lit up.

"Listen Locky." she started. "From what I can tell, Belle's a flirt. She probably flirts with every guy she sees. So you'll be happy to know that you're no more hot than any chipmunk in here."

Just like that, Locky was snapped out of his trance. "Hey!" he said as his brother and two sisters laughed.

"Fixed him." Millie giggled as she began to eat.

...

"Hey girls." Brittany said as she joined her sisters. "Hey." her sisters replied casually.

"So Jeanette, when do you plan to ask Simon out?" Brittany smirked.

Jeanette choked on her water. "What do you mean?" Jeanette asked as she nervously glanced over at Simon who was talking with his brothers.

"Oh come on, the whole school saw you grab his paw." Eleanor said.

"No they didn't." Jeanette tried to convince her sisters.

"Yes they did." Celene said as she and her sisters hopped onto the table. "We were in the first row and we saw it."

"See." Brittany said proudly.

"Well all I know is you've already got yourself an enemy because of it." Kayla said motioning towards Belle who was on the other side of the cafiteria.

"I wouldn't say enemy." Jeanette said. "She seems nice."

"And maybe she could be." Felicia backed her up.

"Well all that_ I_ know is, Jeanette's not the only one with an enemy." Brittany said staring hard at Vinny.

"Aw come on." Celene said. "I don't think Vinny's that bad."

"Yeah, if a self-obsorbed ego manic isn't that bad!" Brittany said stabbing her garlic bread with her fork.

"I think she just described herself." Kayla whispered to her sisters.

...

"I don't know why she keeps staring at me" Vinny said glancing at Brittany from across the room.

"Come on Vinny, it's not like you were gonna make friends with _everybody_ here." Ginny said.

"And if Brittany's not one of them, no big deal" Peter added.

"Go apologize." Winnie said.

Saul, Ginny, Peter, and Nathan all burst out laughing. "That's a good one Win, Vinny apologizing." Saul said before he took a sip of his milk.

Vinny glared at all three of them. "You don't think I could make an apology?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nathan glanced around uncomfortably. "Well I don't know how to tell you this Vin. You couldn't make an apology to save your life." A big smile suddenly appeared on his face. "What do you know, I told you." He said.

Vinny glared at him and his smile went as quickly as it came.

Saul placed a paw on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Vinny you're not the kind of chipette that apologizes. So just announce her as your official enemy, and make her life miserable."

He sat back down and motioned for Vinny to sit next to him.

Instead Vinny put her paws on her hips. "I could apologize. In fact, I'll go there right now and apologize to Brittany."

She turned around and began walking towards Brittany.

Ginny, Winnie, and the Soldiers stared at her while she walked away.

"I can't believe she's apologizing." Ginny said.

"She's really growing up." Peter commented.

"Or we just all tricked her." Winnie said.

The other four chipmunks and chipettes looked at her shocked. "What?" Saul asked.

Winnie smiled. "Peter and Ginny are geniuses, let them tell you about how Vinny works." She said before she took a bite out of her bread stick.

...

Vinny stopped a little ways away from Brittany. She let out a deep breath and put on a fake smile before she walked over to Brittany.

"Hi Brittany." She greeted cheerfully as she stood in front of Brittany.

Brittany looked up at her and pursed her lips. "Well if it isn't the lip singer."

Jeanette and Eleanor both groaned; afraid what was about to happen.

Vinny's fake smile disappeared. "What do you mean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well it's just you and your talentless sisters were obviously lip singing tonight" Brittany said.

The Dolls and the Soldiers immediately stood up and balled their fists; prepared to defend Vinny.

Vinny didn't seem to need them though. She put on another one of her fake smiles before she spoke. "Well I thought you and your sisters were amazing." She said in a believable tone.

Everyone who was listening to, or eavesdropping on the conversation was shocked.

Brittany was one of them. "Really?" She asked.

Vinny nodded. "Oh yes. I do have one question about the song though. Doesn't it go something like this?" She asked before she picked up a paw full of spaghetti and dropped it on Brittany's hair. "Bam!" Vinny said as she smirked.

The other students gasped and a few began whispering.

Brittany stood up slowly. "Why did you do that?" She growled.

Vinny licked the spaghetti sauce off of her claws before she answered. "Well I heard that spaghetti sauce can get rid of split ends." She leaned in closer to Brittany's face before she continued. "You might want to ask the kitchen if they have some extra, you'll need it."

She turned around with a content smile on her face and began walking back to her own dinner.

"We'll see how you like this." Brittany hissed to herself as she grabbed a paw full of spaghetti from Jeanette's plate.

Saul saw Brittany aiming to throw spaghetti at his girlfriend and quickly shouted, "Vin, look out!"

Vinny ducked down before the spaghetti could hit her.

It ended up hitting Peter in the face; his glasses to be exact.

Ginny covered her mouth with her paw to try to hide her giggles.

Peter wiped off his glasses and looked at her. "You think this is funny?" He asked pointing to his face.

Ginny shook her head; still giggling.

"Well I think you'll find this hilarious then." Peter said as he grabbed some spaghetti and threw it at his girlfriend.

Of course Peter doesn't have the best aim, so it ended up hitting May at the other table.

Peter's eyes grew wide as May stood up slowly like Brittany did. "Sorry May." he stammered.

"You'll pay Nelson." May hissed loudly.

Saul, Jeff, and D.C all exchanged glances like they were reading their roommates' minds. "FOOD FIGHT!" They all three yelled at the same time.

Suddenly spaghetti was flying everywhere. There wasn't one chipmunk or chipette that didn't get hit.

"Brittany just had to start something like this." Eleanor said to Jeanette as she gripped the ladder underneath the table.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor peeked over the table and spotted Brittany throwing food with Celene and Kayla at another table.

"Over there." Eleanor said motioning towards the table.

Just as she was about to duck down, a big clump of spaghetti hit her square in the face.

"I had to look up" she mumbled.

...

Rayna was hiding under a table with Hope and Fifi. Fifi huffed and stood up. "Can someone tell me why you all are being so stupid!" she yelled.

"Oh lighten up Fifi!" Chrissy laughed as she picked up a paw full of spaghetti and and chucked it at her. It splattered all over Fifi's hair.

"Comment osez-vous!" Fifi screamed.

The whole cafiteria stopped. "Huh?"

Hope popped up from underneath the table. "She said how dare you." she explained before ducking back underneath the table.

Chrissy smirked at her. "What are you gonna do."

Fifi took the spaghetti from her hair and threw it back at Chrissy. It hit her in the chest. And surprisingly, it was so strong it knocked her off the table she was standing on.

"Bullseye!" Fifi yelled in victory. With that, the food fight started back up again.

Fifi got back down and smiled at Rayna and Hope.

"...Nice throw" Rayna said.

...

"Are you okay Chrissy?" Felicia asked in worry.

Chrissy lifted her head up from the ground.

"That chipette...can throw." she said simply. She got up and dusted herself off. "Well, off to find another target." she said mischevieously before she scurried away.

Felicia looked up to see Las Mes peering over the table. "Hey June, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Payback on Nicki, Leah, and Tammy." June grinned evily.

"That will teach them to mess with September." May said.

May, June, and September each grabbed a paw full of spaghetti and aimed for the three sisters.

...

"Why are you even doing something like this?" Nicki asked as she and her sisters stepped in front of their boyfriends who were just recently throwing food.

"Better move, you don't want to get hit." Max warned.

Nicki ignored him. "Why are you doing something like this?" she repeated.

"Because it's fun." Scott said simply.

"How is throwing disgusting food around fun?" Leah asked.

"Oh come on." Jeff said grabbing a paw full of spaghetti and chucking it across the room at Will. He hit his target. "See, you know you want to do that." he smiled cheekily.

"No way would we ever want to do tha-ah!" Tammy was cut off by May and June hitting her and Leah in the back with spaghetti, making them fall off the table.

September had just missed Nicki. Nicki turned and smirked at her. "Ha!" she laughed. "You miss-oof!" she too was knocked off the tabled by Millie hitting her hard with spaghetti.

"I was aiming for Jeff but that'll work!" she yelled across the room as she high-fived D.C.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "We told you you should've moved."

* * *

"So they all did pretty well?" Paris asked as she and Amanda walked to the cafiteria to tell the students it was time to go back to their rooms and get ready for bed.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous because I can tell some of them don't like each other." Amanda said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Paris reasurred as she opened the cafiteria door.

As soon as she opened it she was greeted with someone yelling "Your dead!" and a mass of spaghetti hitting her straight in the face.

Amanda's mouth dropped open. She couldn't belive what she was seeing!

"What in the world is going on here!" she yelled.

The cafiteria suddenly got silent as the food stopped flying. Everyone looked toward the door to find their teacher and principal steaming.

Then, everyone just started talking at once, trying to explain. Paris held up a paw to silence them.

"I just want to know one thing." she said trying to remain calm. "Who was the first to throw the food."

Everyone looked at Brittany and Vinny. "That's an easy one." Vinny said simply. "Brittany."

"Oh, no no NO!" Brittany screamed in outrage. "Sure I might have been the first to _throw_ the food, right after _Vinny_ dumped it on my head!"

"Well then it looks to me that your _both_ guilty" Paris said crossing her arms. "So you will come in early tomorrow to clean up this mess."

"What!" the chipettes yelled. Cleaning up wasn't exactly what they did best.

"And if your late to class you'll have detention." Amanda added.

"But-" they started to protest.

"It's settled!" Paris said firmly.

The two chipettes huffed and glared at each other.

"We should punish the rest of you too." Paris said to the rest of the students as she and Amanda glared at them.

Finally Amanda sighed. "Just go get ready guys, curfew is in an hour." she said.

She and Paris moved aside as everyone began to file out.

Once they were out Paris said "Can you belive it, they've only been here a day and have already had a food fight."

"Yeah." Amanda sighed looking at the spaghetti-covered cafiteria. "And we still have the rest of the summer."

* * *

**Finally! It is finished!**

**Okay, was it a little less confusing?**

**And was everyone happy about how I used their OCs? I hope so. AbigailSeville24 and I worked really hard! You don't even know man!**

**Did you like the songs? Did you like the chapter? I sure hope so! Because I have over 14,800 words in this chapter! 14,800! That's a new record for longest chapter for me!**

**Okay now, the next story I will be updating is For Planet Star, and then 16 Wishes, then this one, then How To Get Rid Of Your Teacher. And I'll try to do Game On too.**

**But all the while I will be working on this one. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! Does anyone else find their still busy? Even in the summer?**

**I know I am!**

**Oh and sorry about some of the mistakes in some of the songs. :(**

**Once again, I cannot thank AbigailSeville24 ENOUGH for helping me with this fun yet challenging story! I'd say we worked about 50/50 on it together.**

**Now PLEASE review! Especially if I used your OC and/or OCs! I will be really ticked at you if your someone who gave me their OC or OCs and doesn't review this chapter!**

**I mean come on!**

**Please review and see you soon! :)**

**ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**


	4. Cleaning Messes and First Classes

**Hey again! Sorry for the wait but school starts on Monday. UGGGHH! I seriously don't wanna go! The summer really flew by!**

**Anyway, my mom has been CRAZY with uniform shopping! We've been out like every day and she won't let me sit down and type for an hour!**

**But I was finally able to finish over 10,000 words of chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy! AbigailSeville24 and I worked hard yet again!**

**Oh and the song is on my profile. Both regular and chipette version. And let me just say, the chipette version is SO CUTE! You have to listen! But if you like origianl better, that's there too.**

***cough* *cough* Chipette Verion *cough* *cough***

**Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cleaning Messes and First Classes**

Group 1:

It was 9:45. Fifteen minutes till curfew. Everyone had already showered and cleaned up.

"I mean how could that...thing just dump it in my hair!" Brittany ranted on pacing across the room.

"Uh huh" her roommates mumbled as Brittany kept talking.

"I mean seriously, if she has a problem with me, she should say it to my face!"

"How long has she been going on" Rayna asked May, who was lying on her back beside her.

May glaced over at the digital clock on the dresser.

"Half...an hour" May growled through her teeth. Rayna sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"I mean I should get all of that spaghetti out of the trash can, go over there, and dump it down her shirt!" Brittany ranted.

All of the chipettes rolled their eyes.

"And then she causes me to get up" she stopped and shuttered. "Early...and clean the frickin' cafiteria!" She looked over at her sisters. "With her!"

"Brittany" Kayla said as she pulled her long and freshly washed red hair into a ponytail.

Brittany stopped pacing and turned to her.

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but we have been listening to you rant for 30 minutes" she continued. "And we frankly are tired of it. So, shut...up!" she yelled.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and walked over to Kayla. "Well excuse me if I can't express my feelings to my roommates!" she yelled. "But I guess sinse it's not your problem, you shouldn't care about anyone but yourslef!"

Kayla glared and stood up, getting in Brittany's face. "You've been expressing your feelings for half an hour! And did you ever think that we're sick of hearing it!" she screamed at her. "And your one to talk about someone only caring about themselves, when you do it 24/7!"

"Stop!" Celene yelled coming in between them. "Your not going to get anywhere from arguing so just calm down" she said. "We don't need anymore enimes forming."

Brittany sighed. "Okay" she said smoothing her pink pajama tank top. "Just because I'm mad at Vinny doesn't mean I need to take it out on you guys"

"That's all I'm saying" Kayla said calming down herself.

"Great so we're all freinds again!" Felicia said hugging Eleanor, trying to set the mood.

"Right" Brittany smiled climbing onto her bed. "We're all friends"

_"I'm going to kill Vinny tomorrow"_ is what Brittany was really thinking.

...

Group 2:

Not much was going on with group two, except the 'nerds' were pretty worried about the germs.

For a long while Alvin, Brandon, and Max had talked about how cool the food fight was. And Theodore and Cody got into it too. When they were finished, hygene took over.

"Are you sure there is nothing on me" Simon asked. "That spaghetti could have been carrying germs."

"...It's spaghetti" Brandon said. "What kind of germs could it have possibly had?"

"Well when we got hit, we don't know how many paws have touched it" Tyler said smartly. "And who knows where some of them could have been"

Alvin, Brandon, and Max rolled their eyes.

"Exactly" Simon said. "So do I have anything left on me" Simon asked Tyler.

"No your good, do I" Tyler asked. "Nope" Simon responded.

"I thought they took showers?" Theodore whispered to Alvin as the two carried on.

"They did" Alvin said rolling his hazel eyes once again.

"Are you sure" Simon asked. "Yep" Tyler said. "And are you-"

"Yes! You are both peachy and minty fresh!" Max interrupted.

"There is nothing on you!" Brandon added.

Cody tapped Theodore on the arm. "How long until curfew?"

...

Group 3:

It was pretty calm with group three. Millie was brushing Will's hair, Fifi was french braiding Hope's, June, Ginny, and Winnie were relaxing, and Vinny was still in the bathroom.

"You have such beau hair" Fifi told Hope as she continued to braid.

"Beau..." Hope said as she thought. "Doesn't that mean beautiful"

"Mmhm" Fifi nodded.

Hope smiled. "Thanks" she said.

"Isn't your last name Beau?" Millie asked.

"LaBeau" Fifi corrected. "It too is a name meaning beauty."

"So Millie, what are you going to do about Nicki?" Winnie asked.

Millie wrinkled her nose in thought. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that she's coming for you because you knocked her off the table with spaghetti" Will clarified.

Millie snorted. "I'm not scared of her." she said. "She probably won't do anything because she's afraid she'll brake a nail" she added humerously as she finished brushing her sister's just washed hair and tied it back up in it's original ponytails.

"I'm more worried about Las Mes" Fifi said as she finished Hope's hair. "I mean aren't two divas worse than one"

"That may be, but there's three of us and three of them" June said. "Las Mes could take them." she crossed her arms. "I wish they would try something."

"I'm worried about us" Ginny said as she sat up and quickly clipped her ponytail into a bun.

"What, why?" Hope asked.

"Because whenever Vinny is really ticked, like she is now, she tends to rant about it" Ginny explained. Winnie nodded.

Just then, Vinny emerged from the bathroom in her pink and red pajama tank top, and yellow pajama shorts.

"Can you guys believe how Brittany..."

Everyone groaned and got ready for the lecture.

...

Group 4:

"That was awesome!" Saul exclaimed for the hundredth time that night.

Locky rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I feel like I was in a dumpster" Peter said.

"You took a shower" D.C pointed out.

Peter shuttered. "I did." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"How much longer until curfew?" Scott asked.

Jeff looked at the clock. "About fifteen minutes."

Saul looked around from his bed. "There has to be something we can do around here in fifteen minutes"

"Saul" Peter said in a warning tone.

Saul muttered something under his breath as he lay back on his bed.

Scott looked around from his bed with a confused look. "Where's Nathan?"

The rest of Group 4 looked around but no one spotted the chubby chipmunk.

"Nate" Saul called.

"Nathan where are you?" Peter called.

A sniffle was heard from the bathroom. "In here."

A second later Nathan came out of the bathroom looking like he had been crying.

"What's the matter Nathan?" D.C asked.

Nathan sniffled. "I was just thinking about all the food that was wasted in the food fight."

...

Group 5:

Group five was winding down after the food fight. September, Chrissy, and Belle were both lying on their beds, while Leah and Tammy were sitting on the floor talking, Nicki was in the bathroom, and JoJo was in front of the mirror cleaning up.

JoJo sighed in relief as she got the last of the spaghetti out of her brown hair.

Nicki walked behind JoJo and "accidently" dropped a paw full of spaghetti on JoJo's head.

JoJo groaned in frustration while Nicki walked over to her sisters with a triumphant grin on her face.

Belle watched Nicki with dagger eyes before she got up from her bed and walked over to JoJo. "Let me help" Belle said as she began helping JoJo pick the spaghetti out of JoJo's brown locks.

Chrissy looked directly down from her bed where Nicki and her sisters were talking.

She smiled as slid of the top bunk and walked over to Belle who was carefully picking out spaghetti with a strange look on her face.

"Hey Belle, can I have the spaghetti?" Chrissy asked in a whisper.

Belle didn't bother to ask Chrissy what she was up to; she just handed a clump of spaghetti over to Chrissy.

Chrissy's climbed back onto the top bunk and looked down at Nicki. She quickly dropped the spaghetti then she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Chrissy!" Nicki nearly screamed.

Chrissy looked down at the chipette. "Yes?"

Nicki glared at Chrissy while Belle smiled; glad Nicki got a taste of her own medicine.

"Why did you dump that on my hair?" Nicki growled.

Chrissy looked insulted. "I did no such thing."

"Yes you did." Leah insisted.

"No I didn't." Chrissy said again.

September let out a sigh as she lied in her bed. This was going to be a long summer.

...

At 10:00 on the dot the entercom came on and Paris's voice echoed all across the school.

"Alright Chipmunk High, curfew is here." she said. "Light's out."

Soon enough all the rooms were dark. The entire campus was covered with a sheet of darkness except for the office light in the school, and the moon and stars.

In Group 1, everyone was almost asleep until...

"We forgot to call Dave!" Eleanor said urgently as her head shot up from her pillow.

"We can do it in the morning." Brittany mumbled from her bed.

"Oh no." Jeanette said as she and Eleanor hopped out of their beds. "Dave said to call him as soon as we got here, he's probably worried sick."

"Well you two can go." Brittany muttered sleepily. "Tell Dave I said "hi".

"Brittany, your coming with us." Eleanor said. "Even if we have to pick you up and carry you out of the room."

Brittany just made a small grunting noise and rolled over. Eleanor and Jeanette gave each other looks. They went over to Brittany's bed.

Jeanette grabbed Brittany's front paws, and Eleanor grabbed her back ones as they hoisted her up and carried her towards the door.

"Hey!" Brittany said noticing she wasn't under her covers anymore.

"We warned you Brittany." Eleanor said as they jumped through the doggy door and headed towards Group 2's room.

Group 2 was about to fall asleep also, until they heard a knock at the door.

"Simon, door!" Alvin called from his bed.

Simon sighed, grabbed his glasses off the dresser, got up, and walked towards the door. He knew there was no use in arguing.

When he opened the door, Brittany fell into the room.

"When I told you guys to put me down, I didn't mean _throw_ me down!" Brittany said angrily as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry Brittany." Jeanette said for both her and Eleanor.

"So uh, not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" Simon asked as politely as he could.

"We forgot to call Dave." Jeanette said.

"He's probably worried out of his mind." Eleanor added.

"Oh yeah." Simon nodded as he remembered. "Alvin, Theodore, come on we have to call Dave." he quietly called across the room.

Theodore easily got up and scampered over to the door, but Alvin was more difficult.

"Five more minutes." he said, clearly half asleep.

Eleanor grinned almost evilly as she walked over to Alvin's bed. "Hey Alvin." she whispered. "Brittany's dating Saul because he's hotter than you."

As Eleanor had predicted, Alvin immediatly jerked fully awake and rolled out of bed. But not before shouting "What!"

Eleanor and the other four cracked up. "Ha ha very funny." Alvin said sarcastically trying to hide the fact he was blushing slightly. No one noticed.

He grabbed his cellphone, which was red with a yellow 'A' on the front (surprise, surprise), off the dresser and walked over to the door. He dialed Dave's number and put it on speaker.

...

Back with Dave:

Dave was a nervous wreck. His hair was a mess, his eyes were watery (not from crying), his teeth weren't brushed, and he didn't smell too good.

He stood by the phone waiting for it to ring. That was basically what he had done all day. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. In a flash, he had it picked up.

"Hello? Hello!" he said frantically.

_"Congradulations! You are the lucky winner of $1,000,000!"_ a voice on the other end said.

"I don't care if I won $1,000,000." Dave just about shouted into the phone. "My boys and girls haven't called me!" with that he slammed the phone back down on the reciever, breathing heavily.

In a few seconds, realization struck him. "...Wait..."

Then the phone rang a second time. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi Dave!" the voices of the chipmunks and chipettes rang through the phone.

Relief washed over him. "Hey guys." he said. "How's it going."

...

Back in Group 2's room:

"Great!" Alvin said. "We-ow!"

He was cut off from finishing the sentence when a pillow hit him in the head. All of them turned to see Brandon had thrown it.

"Look guys." he said. "It's 10:00 at night, and we have all had a long day. Please, take it outside!" With that, he buried his head back into his other pillow, not bothering to get the one he had thrown.

"Sheesh, how do you live with that?" Brittany asked loud enough for only the six of them to hear.

"The same way you live with Celene." Alvin answered before he walked outside with the others following close behind.

"So Dave, guess what..." Brittany said into the phone once everyone was outside and the door was closed.

10 minutes later:

"Okay Dave, we really have to go." Jeanette said. They had explained everything about them getting to school safely, and how Dave had screwed up the flight number and had sent them to the wrong school. But how it was okay cause Chipmunk High was like the best school on earth. Except they got in trouble for a food fight, and how Brittany had almost murdered a chipette named Vinny and had to clean the cafiteria in the morning. But other than that, things like Opening Night Rock and stuff was fun. And everything was all good for now.

_"Alright you guys, have fun." _Dave said from the other end of the phone.

"We will." they answered. And after a few goodbyes and be safes, they were off the phone.

"It's funny how Dave almost had a heart attack just because we didn't call." Brittany laughed.

"Typical Dave." Alvin said. "Always worries about nothing."

"Yeah..." Eleanor said. "Well, see you guys in the morning." she added when she realized there was nothing else for them to talk about.

"See ya." Alvin said as the chipettes stood up from their spot on the porch steps.

In a few moments, the chipmunks were back in their beds, and the chipettes were in their room and back in theirs.

* * *

The next morning in Group 1:

At exactly 9:00, the alarm clock in room 501 went off. Instinctavely Jeanette moved to turn it off.

"Jeanette, don't" May called from her bed. "That's Brittany's responsibility."

Brittany's head shot up and she glared daggers across the room at May. "Yes thank you May." she sneered.

May smirked. "No problem Britt." she said before she snuggled back into her bed.

Brittany growled quietly as she forced herself from her bed and trugded over to the still beeping alarm clock. She slammed her paw down on the 'Snooze' button, then scurried into the bathroom to get ready.

Surprisingly half an hour later: (Hey, that's fast for Brittany!)

Brittany emerged from the bathroom in her signature clothes brushing her long auburn hair. "Yuck, it still smells like spaghetti in there." she mumbled to herself.

She stopped when she noticed a pair of violet and lime green eyes on her. Her sisters were sitting on her bed still in their pajamas looking at her with slightly worried expressions.

"Girls?" she said a little surprised to see them there. "Why are you guys up?"

"You know, just to remind you not to kill Vinny." Eleanor said like it was something she should already know.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes as she tied her hair into a ponytail and sat on her bed beside them.

"Girls, I'm not going to kill Vinny." she said. "But only for you."

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled. "Thanks Britt." Jeanette said as they hugged her.

Brittany broke the group hug and looked over at the clock. She sighed. "I gotta go." she said as she stood up and scurried over to the door.

"And you won't pick a fight with Vinny." Eleanor said just to make sure.

Brittany held up her right paw. "I promise." she said. "However, maybe I will pull her hair or-"

"Brittany!" her sisters warned.

Brittany giggled. "Alright, alright." she said. "See you in class." she added before she scurried out of the room.

...

The same time in Group 3:

"And don't pull her hair." Ginny said.

"Don't kick her." Winnie added.

"Or insult her." Ginny said again.

Vinny rolled her blue eyes as her sisters continued.

"Don't hit her."

"Don't tease her."

"Don't throw anything at her."

"Don't-"

"Girls!" Vinny interrupted. "Wouldn't it have just been easier to tell me not to get into trouble."

"Yeah, but sometimes you find ways to twist that around." Ginny pointed out.

Vinny held up her right paw. "Well I promise not to pick a fight with Brittany, okay?" she said.

"Alright." Winnie said slightly unsure. "Thanks Vin."

Vinny smiled and pulled her sisters into a hug. Once they finished, Vinny ran her paws through her light brown hair, (She was wearing it straight today) grabbed her jacket, waved to her sisters, and scurried out the doggy door.

...

Meanwhile in Group 2:

"D.C., where are you going?" Locky asked once he saw his brother getting ready to leave the room.

D.C. grinned mischieviously. "Alright, I'm gonna go mess with Brittany and Vinny."

"Whoa!" Saul said shooting up like a speeding bullet. "You do not want to do that."

D.C. cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and why not?"

"Why not?" Saul said sitting up. "Let's just say that Vinny's not the kind of girl you mess with."

"He speaks the truth." Peter added from his bed. "We still don't know what happened to the last person who messed with Vin."

"Well thank you Mr. and Mrs. Drama Queen." D.C. joked. "I think I can handle one chipette with an attitude."

"I don't know." Nathan spoke up. "Brittany doesn't seem like the kind of chipette you mess with either."

D.C. smirked. "I'll take my chances." With that, he turned and scurried out of the room.

There was a short silence. "He's a dead man." Saul said.

"Yep!" his brothers agreed before they layed back in their beds.

...

Brittany pulled her jacket tighter around her in an attempt to keep warm from the cool moring air.

_"Whatever you do Britt, don't pick a fight with Vinny." _she reminded herself.

Vinny hugged herself as she walked from an oppisite direction from Brittany to the cafiteria.

_"Remember Vin, keep it cool and don't mess with Brittany."_

The chipettes were so caught up in their thoughts that they almost bumped into each other.

"Brittany" Vinny said calmly adressing Brittany.

"Vinny" Brittany said in the same manner.

"Look, let's just get this over with." Vinny said before she walked into the cafiteria.

"Look, let's just get this over with." Brittany mocked, but not loud enough for Vinny to hear. She followed her.

The two chipettes srunched their noses up at the sight of the cafiteria. Over the night, the spaghetti looked as if it had crusted over and even molded a little bit. It also smelled like it had started to rot.

"Oh this is so gross." Vinny said disgusted as they removed their jackets and placed them by the door.

They found two minuature buckets. Along with sponges and scrapers. They grabbed the buckets and went to fill them up in the kitchen.

That's when D.C. crept into the cafiteria. He was watching from the window, so he knew the girls had went into the kitchen. He scurried across the cafiteria and stood beside the kitchen door.

When Vinny and Brittany came out, he quickly scurried in. Going unnoticed by the chipettes.

"Alright." he said to himself once he was safely in. "What's in here that I can use to make a mess?"

Brittany and Vinny got to work on the walls. They were on either side of the cafiteria. They didn't say a word to each other.

_"She makes me sick." _Brittany thought as she looked over at Vinny. _"I just want to go over there and...calm down Brittany, calm down."_

She looked at the spaghetti-crusted wall and picked up the scraper with disgust. _"Just concentrate on scraping the spaghetti off the wall." _she thought. _"...Or spaghetti puss..." _she almost gagged thinking that. **(Victorious episode!)**

She gently scraped some of the...stuff off the wall. It plopped into one of the buckets that wasn't filled with water.

_"This is revolting." _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. _"Just do what you always do when your in a situation. Sing." _she thought. _"Although Miss Drama Queen over there would proabably have a problem with it." _she thought looking over at Vinny. _"So I'll just hum."_

With that, Brittany started to hum quietly. It didn't take long for Vinny to notice. She turned towards Brittany and was about to tell her to shut up when she recognized the tune of the song.

It was one of her favorite songs! She decided to join Brittany. But instead of humming, she actually sung.

_"Never give up, yeah, never give up."_ she sang.

Brittany heard her and looked up, surprised. But that didn't stop her from singing along with her.

_"The tide is high but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be your number one."_ they sang.

Vinny paused and looked up. She smiled.

Brittany smiled back. _"I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that."_ she sang.

_"Oh no!" _they both sang. They got back to work on the walls, but kept on singing. It seemed to actually help them go faster.

_"It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad."_ Vinny sang.

_"But it's the way you do the things you do to me." _Brittany finished.

_"I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that."_ Vinny smiled as she sang and began to dance a little.

_"Oh no!"_ they both sang.

_"The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one"_ they sang together. _"The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be you number one."_

_"Number one"_ Brittany sang.

_"My number one!"_ Vinny chorused.

_"Number one"_ Brittany repeated.

_"Every girl wants you to be her man."_ Vinny sang as she continued to dance/clean the walls and floor.

_"But I wait right here till it's my turn."_ Brittany sang as she spun, then continued cleaning.

_"I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that."_ Vinny sang.

_"Oh no!"_ they both danced around the cafiteria.

_"The tide is high but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be your number one." _they sang. _"The tide is high but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be you number one."_

_"Number one."_ Brittany sang as she finished scrubbing a table.

_"My number one!"_ Vinny echoed.

_"Number one." _Brittany repeated once again.

_"Every time that I get that feeling, you give me something to believe in._

_Every time that I got you near me, I know the way that I want it to be."_ they sang happily as they continued to work. _"But you know I'm gonna take my chance now, I'm gonna make it happen somehow. And you know I can take the pressure. A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure!"_

They stopped for a second and turned to look at each other. Each had smiles on their faces.

_"Every girl wants you to be her man." _Vinny sang as she walked towards Brittany.

_"But I'll wait right here till it's my turn."_ Brittany sang doing the same.

_"I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that."_ Vinny sang.

_"Oh no!"_ Brittany sang as Vinny echoed _"No no way!"_

The girls started dancing again working on the remainder of the mess together.

_"The tide is high but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be you number one."_ they sang. _"The tide is high but I'm holding on. I'm gonna be you number one."_

The chipettes took each others paws and danced together as they continued to sing.

_"Every time that I get that feeling, you give me something to believe in. Every time that I got you near me, I know the way that I want it to be."_ they sang together. _"But you know I'm gonna take my chance now, I'm gonna make it happen somehow. And you know I can take the pressure, a moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure!"_

They finished the song and smiled contently at each other.

"Finally their finished." D.C. said quietly as he poked his head out from the kitchen. "Girls." he said rolling his eyes.

He had found some spaghetti in the trashcan. Probably Amanda and Paris cleaning up what they could.

He quietly scurried out and placed it underneath a table, then went to hide under another one.

"That was...fun." Brittany finally said breaking the comfortable silence between her and Vinny.

"Yeah, it was." Vinny agreed. "And it helped us get the job done faster." she said looking over the now clean cafiteria.

"Yeah..." Brittany said thoughtfully. "You know what?" she said finally speaking up. "How about we bury the hatchet." she held out her paw. "It would make our sisters and friends happy."

"That it would." Vinny said pretending to think it over. "Alright!" she said as she took Brittany's paw and shook it.

Brittany smiled.

"Now let's get to class and share the love!" Vinny said as she locked Brittany's arm with hers and began to walk to the door.

When they were about to reach the door Brittany suddenly stopped. "Wait, it looks like we missed a spot." she said pointing to the table where D.C. had dropped the mound of spaghetti.

"Hm, now could we have missed that?" Vinny asked.

"Not sure." Brittany said as they grabbed their sponges and cleaned it up.

"Alright, now let's get to-what the?" Brittany said as she saw another mound of spagetti by another table.

"That's impossible, we were just over there." Vinny said as she walked over and cleaned it up anyway.

"Well, we probably just overlooked it." Brittany said. "Come on, let's get to class. We're almost late."

Just as they were about to reach the door again, Brittany spotted another clump of spaghetti on the floor!

"We just walked past that!" Brittany yelled in surprise. "What's happening!"

"Wait." Vinny said holding out her paw. "Something's not right."

"I'll say" Brittany said. "Magical spaghetti appearing out of no where isn't normal!"

"Not that." Vinny said. "This spaghetti is soft." she said observing it. "If it had been here overnight, it would have been hard by now."

Without another word being said, the chipettes quickly whipped their heads around to see D.C. attemping to drop another clump of spaghetti. They gasped.

"You!" Brittany growled.

D.C. chuckled nervously. "Oh look at the time, gotta go!" he said frantically before he dashed out of the building.

"You dead D.C.!" Vinny screamed before the two chipettes quickly threw on their jackets and chased after him.

They came out of the cafiteria just in time to see D.C. scamper into the school building.

"He went in the front way" Brittany said implying something.

"So we'll go in the back." Vinny finished as she grinned evilly.

In the school:

The hallways were clear. They figured everyone was already in homeroom.

The chipettes ran down the hallway and stopped at a corner.

"He has to come this way to get to homeroom." Vinny said as she peeked around the corner. No sign of him yet.

"So when he comes this way." Brittany started.

"We get him" Vinny finished and smiled.

The chipettes stayed quiet. Tyring to listen for the scapmering sound of chipmunk feet. Soon enough, they heard it.

"Here he comes." Brittany whispered.

The girls got ready to tackle him as soon as he rounded the corner. Their timing was perfect, because as soon as they saw him, they hit their target.

D.C. tried to struggle, but Brittany and Vinny were amazingly strong. They pushed him into a nearby supply closet and locked it.

"Have fun Declan!" Vinny called.

"It's D.C.!" they heard him yell from inside.

The chipettes giggled as they high fived and began to walk to class.

Just as they were rounding a corner, a foot tripped them. They looked up to see D.C. smirking down at them.

"What the?" Brittany said in surprise as they scrambled up. "How did you get out of the closet?"

"Girls, girls, girls." D.C. said. "I'm just that good. If you lock me in a supply closet, I can find a way to get out."

"Can you find a way to get out of beging killed?" Vinny said menacingly.

With that, the girls started to chase him again.

...

In homeroom...

"Guys" Jeanette called over to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

They turned to her.

"Do you know where Brittany is?" she asked hopefully.

"No, we were just about to ask you that." Alvin said looking at the door.

"Oh no." Eleanor said. "She's going to have detention on the second day!"

"Now class, before we start, has anyone seen Brittany or Vinny?" Amanda asked.

The class shook their heads.

"Alright." Amanda said knowing she was going to have the two chipettes for detention. "Class starts in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

Suddenly D.C. burst through the doggy door with Brittany and Vinny literally on his tail. They tackled him to the floor and started wrestling with him. Some people in the class started cheering and 'wooting', while others just stared.

Amanda was finally able to pull them apart. "What in the world is going on?" she asked.

"When we were cleaning the cafiteria, D.C. kept making it more messy!" Brittany yelled trying to hit him again. But Amanda held her back.

"He was gonna have us clean for hours!" Vinny yelled as she tried to kick him. But again, Amanda substained her.

"Everything seems to come back to you D.C." Amanda said looking at him.

D.C. scratched his neck nervously. "Well...yeah..." he trailed off.

Brittany and Vinny looked at Amanda expectingly.

"Alright, here's what I'm going to do." Amanda finally said. "You get destention D.C., not the girls."

Vinny and Brittany let out small cheers and hugged. Which shocked most of the chipmunks and chipettes in the class.

"Take your seats, class is about to begin." Amanda said.

Brittany and Vinny hopped up on the desks and sat next to each other.

"Uh...Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany turned to her sister. "Yeah Ellie?"

"Um, wouldn't you rather sit next to us?" she asked motioning towards an open seat between her and Jeanette.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Brittany said as she turned back to the board.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor looked at each other.

"Hey Vinny" Ginny called. "You are aware that you have on Brittany's jacket right?"

Vinny looked down and saw that she was wearing Brittany's pink leather jacket, and Brittany noticed she was wearing Vinny's black one.

"Whoops, we must have not been looking when we threw them on to chase D.C." Vinny said as she slipped off Brittany's jacket and put hers on. Brittany did the same.

"...And you don't want to burn it!" Winnie asked in disbelief.

"Nope, Brittany and I are friends now." Vinny stated.

"F-F-Friends?" Saul stuttered in disbelief.

Vinny nodded. "Yep!"

"O-kay..." Nelson said slowly.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Saul, Peter, Nelson, Ginny, and Winnie couldn't help but keep looking from Brittany to Vinny, and wonder how two chipettes who wanted to murder each other yesterday acted like they'd been BFF's all their lives tofay.

Weird.

D.C. sighed as he sat down in his seat. Even though he had detention, that was still awesome in his book.

Saul looked over at D.C. and chuckled. "I told you not to mess with them."

D.C. looked at him. "Thanks, I _really_ needed to hear that." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, class has begun." Amanda said from atop the front desk. "Today I will be splitting you into classes."

"Oh joy" Nicki muttered from her seat.

"Okay." Amanda said picking up a tiny clipboard. "Class 1 will be Brittany, Alvin, Millie, Locky, Chrissy, Jeanette, Simon, and Will."

"That can't be good." Simon whispered to Jeanette, who only nodded.

"Class 2 will be D.C., Nicki, Eleanor, Theodore, Hope, Saul, and Leah." Amanda continued.

Hope ran her paws through her hair. "Oh boy." she sighed.

"Class 3 is Celene, Brandon, Vinny, Peter, Tammy, Kayla, Tyler, and Ginny." Amanda said. "Class 4 is Nathan, JoJo, Felicia, Cody, Winnie, Jeff, and Belle." "And Class 5 will be May, Max, June, Scott, September, Rayna, and Fifi."

"Now those are the classes." Amanda continued. "Class 1 will be going to Math."

"WHY!" Alvin called to the sky. The whole class turned to look at him. He just sat back down.

"Anyway" Amanda said. "Class 2 will be going to Science."

"Ugh" D.C. mumbled.

"Class 3 will be going to History."

"Dang it" Celene muttered burying her head in her paws.

"Class 4 will be going to P.E." Amanda continued. "And Class 5 will be going to English/Liturature."

"So it's just like regular school." Brittany mumbled to her sisters, disappointed.

"And at the end of the day, you all will go to lunch, and then Music/Dance class in the auditorium." Amanda said.

"Not anymore." Eleanor whispered to Brittany, who was brightening up.

"Alright" Amanda said. "Get going."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and scurried off to their classes.

...

Class 1 walked down a hallway looking for the Math room.

"Room 829, aka Math Class" Locky said as they stopped in front of a door.

"20 bucks says this class will be boring" Alvin said.

"I'll take you up on that bet" Chrissy said.

Alvin looked at her. "It's Math Class, how exciting can it be?"

"How about we just go in and find out" Will suggested as she pointed to the door.

"I agree" Simon said then he jumped through the doggy door.

Everyone looked at each other before they jumped through the door after Simon.

They all took random seats around the classroom.

It didn't take very long before a chipmunk who looked around twenty jumped through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone" The chipmunk apologized as he jumped on the human sized desk.

He had light brown fur and hair that was very well combed. Not a strand out of place. He aslo had gray eyes that matched his plain gray shirt and black tie.

"You're not late" Jeanette said.

The chipmunk glanced at his watch. "I'm 1 minute and 37 seconds late. I do not tolerate tardiness in my classroom. Remember that. I'm Marcus; I'll be your math teacher this summer."

Millie rolled her eyes. "Great a nerd teacher."

Marcus obviously didn't hear her because he jumped over to the board and wrote a math equation as high as he could reach.

He jumped back onto the desk and scanned the students. "Now who can tell me how to solve this problem?"

Simon's and Jeanette's paws shot up while Locky raised his more slowly.

He scanned the student and his gaze settled on Chrissy. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Chrissy" She told him.

"Chrissy, can you tell me how to solve this problem?" He asked.

"Nah" She responded.

Marcus's eyebrows shot up. "And why not?"

Chrissy shrugged.

Everyone in class knew this was going to be interesting.

"Chrissy just tell me how to solve this problem" Marcus said; clearly getting annoyed.

"Why, why do I have to answer the question?" Chrissy asked as she rested her paws on her desk.

Marcus clenched his fists. "Because I said so" He said through gritted teeth.

Most of the other chipmunks and chipettes were laughing.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "Is this class boring you?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "Not at all" he said between laughs.

"Looks like you owe Chrissy 20 bucks then" She told him with a smirk.

...

Class 2 walked down a large hallway of the school looking for the Science room.

"Room 939, Science." Hope announced looking up at a tall door at the end of the hallway.

"939? Sheesh how many rooms do they have in this school?" Eleanor half joked.

"Wow, could you guys be any more stupid?" Nicki said for no apparent reason as she and Leah sashayed through the doggy door.

"...Okay?" Saul said slowly.

"One day those chipettes will get what's coming to them." Hope surprisingly said as she and the rest of the class jumped through the doggy door.

Everyone took random seats and waited for about a minute.

"So...anyone know where the teacher is?" D.C. asked.

"No idea." Leah said not looking up from filing her claws.

"What could he be doing, hosting a party?" Theodore joked.

"Did someone say par-tay!" a voice sang before a chipmunk who looked to be about eighteen jumped through the door.

He had sand colored fur and hair, and aqua-marine eyes. He was wearing a nean orange shirt with a purple peace sign in the middle. He also had a pair of shades on his head.

He had his iPod up extremely loud, and his earphones were dangling around his shoulders.

"Yodie, yodie, yodie, yo!" the chipmunk said as he turned the iPod down. "What's up my peeps." he flashed the peace sign.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What's up!" he repeated as he hopped up on the human sized desk. "The name is Sam, and I am your science teacher." he announced.

"Oh God" Nicki groaned.

"So go ahead and get started on reading a page, and I'll be back in ten." Sam said as he hopped down. "So we can mix that stuff over there." he added pointing to somewhere in the back of the room.

Everyone continued to stare.

"So get started on that page, I'll head to the teachers lounge." Sam continued. "Peace!" he said before he turned the iPod back up and moonwalked out of the room.

They stared at the door after he left the room and heard him shout "Party!" somewhere down the hallway.

"...I like him." D.C. said as he stood up.

Eleanor, Theodore, and Hope sighed and closed their notebooks and placed their pencils down sinse they obviously weren't learning anything today.

"Hey Saul, wanna go see what we can mix up back there" D.C. said and grinned mischieviously.

"Oh yeah!" Saul agreed as he stood up too.

"You guys" Eleanor said. "Don't."

"She's right." D.C. said. "We should lock the door."

He ran over to the desk and picked up the small silver key. Then he ran over to the doggy door and locked it.

"Now we can have some fun." he said as he and Saul ran to the back of the room to mess with the stuff back there.

Eleanor sighed. "What's the point."

"Looks like we got a bad teacher." Theodore said. "A party-goer. Alvin would love him."

"Well he can love him when he gets this class tomorrow." Eleanor answered. "Brittany too."

"I never really realised how someone like you could be related to someone like Alvin, Theodore." Hope shyly spoke up. "Or you with Brittany, Eleanor. Your both so different from them."

Eleanor and Theodore smiled.

"You know we always get that." Eleanor said. "You know-"

"Cool!" they heard D.C. shout.

They all turned their heads to see D.C. and Saul backing away from a rising green bubble.

"What did you guys do!" Leah shreiked as everyone stood up and started backing away also.

"I think we made a STINKBOMB!" Saul said.

"And I think it's gonna pop." Hope said just above a whisper.

And she was right. Because before anyone could get near the door, the 'stinkbomb' exploded.

"Ah!"

...

Class 3 was sitting in their seats watching their teacher giggle over her boyfriend who she was talking to on her phone.

"No you are!" she giggled into the phone. "Stop it I can't take it!" she laughed.

"That's the fifth time she's said that." Celene said getting annoyed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Brandon added.

"You are!" they heard their teacher say again.

The whole class groaned. Suddenly Ginny shot her paw up.

"Um excuse me!" she almost shouted.

The chipette looked up. "Yes sweetie." she acknoledged.

"We're ten minutes into class and we still haven't learned anything." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh sorry." the chipette apologized. "Gotta go sweetie." she said into her phone. "No you hang up first." (...) "No you." (...) "No you!"

"EH HEM!" Ginny cleared her throught, clearly getting agrrivated.

"Okay bye." the chipette quickly said hanging up her phone. "Okay guys. Hi, my name is Hailey and I'll be your History teacher."

Hailey was very pretty. So looked around 17. She had red fur and hair that was down in curls that fell down her back. She was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue skirt, and dark blue jacket. She aslo had baby blue eyes. A blue lily rested on the left side of her head.

"Okay so why don't you guys get started on reading page 169 so you can get introduced to the chapter alright?" she giggled.

Everyone nodded and opened their books.

Just then Hailey's laptop beeped. She opened it and saw a new IM message. It was from her friend. She smiled, sat down, and began typing.

Within a few moments her friend replied back with something that upset her. "Oh no he didn't!" she loudly announced, making everyone jump.

She began typing furiously. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to reading.

Then Hailey's phone rang. She picked it up and rested it between her cheeck and shoulder, then went back to typing.

"Hi, it's Hailey." she said into the phone. (...) "Oh hey girl!" (...) "Nothing, just talking to Samantha." (...) "I know her boyfriend's a jerk! You heard what he did?" (...) "I know right!

"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me." Kayla said as she and the other seven finished reading. It really wasn't that long of a page.

"I know she sounds like Vinny when we first met her." Peter said.

Vinny looked up. "I did not sound like..." she stopped and thought about it. "...Okay." she sighed.

Tyler sighed. "Well, at least she stopped saying-"

"Oh no he didn't!" Hailey said from her desk.

"Never mind." Tyler said.

"You had to jinx it!" Tammy said throwing her paws up.

10 minutes later...

Everyone had their heads in their paws just staring at Hailey, who was still typing and still on the phone. To make matters worse, she was now on three way with her two _other_ friends. So she was doing even more talking.

"How is it she can talk _and_ type so much all at once?" Tyler asked in astonishment.

"Oh no he didn't!" (...) "Oh no he did not!" (...) "He didn't?" (...) "He did!" (...) "He did not!" Hailey continued talking.

"I'm not sure." Ginny said. "But if she says 'Oh no he didn't' one more time, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Oh no he didn't!" Hailey once again said.

"OH COME ON!" Ginny shouted.

...

Class 4 rounded a corner and came across to huge doors with two doggy doors at the bottom of each of them.

"I think we found the gym." Winnie said.

"What makes you think that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, maybe the big 'P' and 'E'." Belle said pointed to the spot above the door that had the letters P.E.

"Come on." Felicia said as she jumped through one of the doggy doors, follwed by everyone else.

The gym was huge to them. It was just like any other high school gym. Wood floors, basketball hoops, bright lights on the ceiling, locker rooms, and stuff like that.

"So I guess we should like...go change?" JoJo suggested.

"Good idea." Nathan agreed as the chipmunks went into the boys locker room and the chipettes went into the girls.

About 5 minutes later...

Everyone was sitting in the center of the gym waiting for their teacher. They had all changed into slightly different outfits.

JoJo was wearing jean short shorts and an orange tank top. Felicia was wearing red shorts and a light red tank top with a red heart in the center. Winnie was wearing green shorts and a green tank top. Belle was wearing a light purple tank top and white short shorts.

Nathan was wearing a plain green T-shirt. Cody was wearing a plain dark red T-shirt. Jeff was wearing a sleeveless brick red T-shirt with a gold 'J' in the center.

"So what do you think we're doing today?" Felicia asked as she played with the hem of her shorts.

"No idea." Jeff said.

"I think it depends on the teacher." JoJo said.

"It would be our luck if we got a horribly mean one" Winnie added.

They didn't notice it, but a chipmunk was walking up to them from behind. Soon enough, he was standing over them.

"Did it just get cold in here?" Cody asked rubbing his arms.

"Well, well, well." a deep voice said from behind them. (Well it was deep for a chipmunk)

Everyone jumped and spun around to see a tall, well built chipmunk towering over them. He had very dark brown fur, it was almost black, and dark black eyes that kind of scared everyone. He was also wearing a tight black T-shirt and had a silver whistle around his neck.

"Um, are you our teacher?" JoJo asked quietly.

The chipmunk glared at her. "No talking!" he barked.

"Okay." JoJo squeaked as she quickly looked down.

"Now my name is Ray." the chipmunk said as he straightened back up. "I am your gym teacher, but also a former drill sargent."

"Surprise, surprise." Jeff said under his breath. But not loud enough for Ray to hear.

"And I am going to make you all wish that you were never born." he said coldly as his dark eyes scanned each one of the students.

Everyone stood up and sort of backed away.

"Now I want all of you to run fifty laps." Ray said sternly.

Belle choked on her own spit. "Whoa! Fifty!" she exclaimed.

Ray stared down at her. "Is there a problem with that?" he growled at her.

"Well actually-"

"Belle, don't." Felicia whispered.

Belle looked at her, then at everyone else. They were all gving her looks that said _"Don't do it woman!"_

She sighed. "Fine." she muttered. She turned back to Ray who was still staring hard at her. She placed her paws on her hips and forced a fake smile. "No, no there isn't." she said.

"Good." Ray said. "Now shut your useless trap and start running!" he yelled.

Belle was ready to punch his lights out, and she would have is Felicia didn't grab her arm and pull her away with the rest of the class, who had already started running.

_"Chipmunk High is so gonna get revenge on him."_ Belle thought as she ran. _"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we're gonna get him."_

_..._

Class 5 was sitting in English/Lit class watching their teacher file her claws.

"Does she even know we're in here?" Rayna whispered.

"Il ne semble pas comme il le fait?" Fifi said.

"What?" Rayna asked.

"Oh sorry." Fifi said realizing she just spoke French. "I said it doesn't seem like it does it?"

"Oh, no it doesn't." Rayna answered.

"Let's just test the theory." May said before she cleared her throught.

The sound made their teacher jump and fall out of her chair.

"Well, she knows we're in here now." June said.

Their teacher got back up on her desk and looked at the students. "Oh hey you guys." she said. "I didn't hear you come in."

The chipette looked like she was about 19. She had long straight blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green baseball cap, a green shirt, and pink shorts.

"I'm Emily, and your English teacher." she said. "Just let me find what page you all should get started on reading." she said as she opened up and English text book.

"You mean you don't know what page we're supposed to read?" Max asked.

"No not really." Emily said. "I didn't exactly pay attention at the meeting." she giggled.

Everyone looked at each other. "Okay." Emily said as she found a page. "Get started on page 263."

Everyone turned to the page and found it barley had 500 words on it. September raised her paw. "Uh, just this page?" she asked.

Emily was now putting a clear coat over her lime green painted claws. "Uh...huh." she answered.

"...Okay." September said slowly as she and everyone else began to read.

2 Minutes Later...

Everyone was done reading and was now watching Emily read a fashion magizene.

"So now what?" Scott asked.

"Well their's about 20 minutes left in class." June said.

"...Wanna take an early lunch?" May suggested.

"Pourquoi pas." Fifi said.

"What?" Max asked.

"Why not." Fifi translated.

"Oh..." everyone in the class said. Then they just got up and walked out the class. Without being noticed by Emily.

* * *

At exactly 3:00 the school bell rang signaling everyone had half an hour for lunch.

"That's it!" class 1 heard Marcus yell as they excited the classroom. "You have detention Chrissy!"

"What?" Chrissy smirked. "I can't hear you, I have a hearing aid!"

"I said you have-"

"No I don't!" Chrissy cut him off before she slammed the door.

"I love this girl." Alvin chuckled as he fist bumped Chrissy.

Chrissy smirked. "Well I'm headed to the cafiteria." she said. "Don't wait up." with that, she scampered down the hall to the lunch room.

The other seven began to walk in the other direction. They were going to meet their siblings at their class.

...

Three minutes later they found the Science class. Millie pushed the doggy door open, but was greeted by a horrible smell. She jumped back and started fannfing the air.

"Whoa!" she said as she pinched her nose. "What the h-"

"Millie." Locky warned.

"What is that smell?" she corrected. But not after she rolled her eyes at her profanity-hating brother. (But seriously? She was just going to say "heck!")

"It kinda smells like a stink bomb exploded." Will said as she pinced her nose with everybody else.

Brittany crept over to the doggy door and slowly pushed it open. She gasped at what she saw. The whole room looked like it was covered in some kind of sticky green slime!

"Oh gross." Brittany said in disgust.

Millie crept up beside her. "This has D.C. written all over it." she said.

"Ellie!" Jeanette called into the room.

"Theo?" Simon tried.

"Well no one's in there." Alvin said.

"I bet they're already in the cafiteria." Will said.

"Yeah, come on." Locky said as he ran down the hallway. Everyone else shrugged and followed.

...

"Oh no he-"

Ginny slammed the door, cutting off Hailey's endless sentences of "Oh no he didn't!"

"I am so glad we're out of there." Celene said fluffing her ponytail. "I couldn't take much more of that."

"I sure feel bad for Saul's class tomorrow." Vinny said.

"Yeah, I bet everybody got a better class than us today." Brandon said. **(Ha! Good one Brandon. Go check the gym.)**

With that, all of class 3, except Tammy who went to the cafiteria, walked down the hallway to meet class 4 at the gym.

...

All of class 4 fell face-first into the hallway. They were now changed back into their regular clothes.

"No more Coach Ray, no more." Felicia mumbled into the floor.

Suddenly Belle's head shot up. "I can't feel my legs!" she said before her head hit the floor again.

So yeah, they pretty much layed there until class 3 finally came around the corner. And when they did, they weren't too happy.

"Oh my gosh!" Celene yelled as everyone ran over to the class. "What happened?"

"Coach Ray happened." JoJo mumbled as she sat up.

"The coach did this to you?" Vinny asked in disbelief as she and Ginny helped Winnie up.

"Yep" Felicia said as Celene helped her up.

Kayla glared towards the gym. "Well that's it then." she said as she began to walk towards the doors. "I'm gonna go kick his-"

"No Kayla, don't." Celene said as she grabbed her arm. "We don't need that today."

Kayla growled under her breath before she sighed. "Fine." she said. "But if he tests me tomorrow, he can kiss his life goodbye."

"I can live with that." Celene smiled. "Now come on, let's get to the cafiteria. We only have fifteen minutes left."

Everyone in class 4 kinda had trouble standing, so Peter helped Nathan, Kayla helped JoJo, Celene helped Felicia, Tyler helped Cody, Vinny helped Winnie, Brandon helped Jeff, and Ginny helped Belle.

And all the way to the cafiteria, everyone couldn't help but think _"Man, what a disfunctional school."_

**And...SCENE! Or chapter, or something. Anyway, the chapter is finished! Sorry again for the long wait but like I said, school is getting ready to start again, and I have orientation at 4:00.**

**This chapter was gonna be longer, but you know how sometimes if you have a lot of words in a document, it starts typing slow? Well yeah, that was getting on my nerves. **

**So anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Once again, AbigailSeville24 and I worked very hard on it. The next chaper might be kinda short, but it's building up for the chapter after that.**

**I don't know if this story is turning out the way I wanted it to, but AbigailSeville said all authors think that. **

**So I just have to know! Please tell me what you think in a review PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Who Knew You Could Sing?

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter for RACH! Sorry for the long wait. But school is the most important thing for me to focus on right now.**

***Important Note***

**Okay, a couple things I want to say. First of all: I am MAD! Why? Because when I first started this story, the people who's OCs I were using were reviewing. But now, I notice a lot of them aren't anymore? Why not? Reviews are so encouraging! Okay, I admit, when I first started the story with that beginning note, I may have exaggerated a little. But technically, it IS the most 'rocking' story on here. If you define 'rocking' as a musical definition. But I was excited! :D And it DOES and/or will have more songs in the story than any story I have read on here. :P But to all of my reviewers who do review: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM SO GRATEFUL TO YOU! YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING, SO THANKS LIKE A MILLION TIMES!**

**Second of all: You all can like, disregard the part of Chapter 2 where everyone was introducing each other. Because no-one was giving me FULL description on how their OCs acted, so I kinda didn't know what I was doing. Plus, I kind of rushed it cause I was excited. (As stated before.) I would fix it if could, but...I can't. My computer is acting like it's on crack and it won't let me change anything for that chapter. But now I kinda know the OCs better, so I don't think that mistake will happen again.**

**Third of all and most importantly: Do you guys think I'm a good writer? Because I used to think I was, but lately I don't know. :( Because lately my writing has been looking more and more immature next to others. When I look back at mistakes I've made and description I've left out, I seriously wanna SLAP myself! (And I do sometimes) It's like I just don't know anymore. But from now on, I am going to work on those mistakes and try to make them better! :)**

**Like in this chapter! I hope I did a good job! It's a little shorter next to my other ones, but it provides information worth knowing. Lolz.**

**Oh and one more question: Do you guys like this story?**

**Okay, on with the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 5: Who Knew You Could Sing?**

The lunch period for Chipmunk High had gone by pretty smoothly. Except Class 2 never showed up. Some people were starting to worry. As the lunch bell rang and the students made their way out of the school and headed over to the auditorium for Music/Dance class, some of the chipmunks and chipettes took the time to look for them.

"Now I'm starting to get worried." Millie said as she lifted up a rather large rock and looked under it. "Where could they be?"

Jeanette came up to her and tapped her chin in confusion. "What would they be doing under a rock?"

"Oh no!" Brittany gasped. "What if that green stuff vaporized them!"

"Now that doesn't make sense." Simon said. "If it could vaporize, it wouldn't just be sitting there over all of the desks and chairs."

"Yeah Brittany." Alvin smirked as he came up behind her. "Duh!"

Brittany turned and glared at him before she shoved him. Alvin laughed. He loved messing with her.

"Come on, they're probably already in the auditorium." Will said not so certainly as she began to follow the rest of the students.

Everyone else reluctantly followed. "That's what you said the last time." Locky muttered under his breath.

...

Sure enough, once they got to the auditorium, nobody from class two was there.

"Ugh, where are they?" Brittany asked.

...

About ten minutes later, the bell rang signaling it was time for class to start.

Jeanette took one last look at the door before she sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fifi nudged her as she came over sat in the chair beside her.

"No." Jeanette admitted. "We have no idea were class two is and I'm getting really worried."

"Aw, don't worry." Fifi said as she put an arm around Jeanette. "I'm sure they'll show up."

Jeanette smiled. It felt kind of good to be in the comfort of a friend. But she didn't know that Fifi was actually interested in being friends with her. She hadn't really talked to her. But it didn't matter either way. She was just glad that Fifi would do something that nice.

Just then, some sort of bell rang signaling that it was probably time to start class. Five chipettes that looked barely eighteen hopped onto the stage as everyone took random seats around the auditorium.

"Hey everyone, I'm Darci." one of the chipettes introduced. Darci had long, curly, rust colored fur and hair that was clipped up into a sloppy ponytail. She had ice blue eyes and was wearing a dark aqua-colored tank top and denim cut-off shorts.

"Now we have a lot of stuff to go over." she continued. "But first-"

She was cut off by class two bursting through the doggy doors with ticked off looks on their faces.

"Where. Is. Sam." Nicki growled as she and her class marched to the front of the room and onto the auditorium stage.

"Um, class two. So nice of you to join us." Darci said ignoring Nicki's question. "Uh, where have you-"

"Where have we been?" Leah cut her off. "The party-goer I can't_ believe_ this school hired left the class as soon as he arrived which caused some..._things_ to happen."

"Like what kind of things?" Darci asked flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"A stink bomb that covered us in this slime that took forever for us to wash off!" Eleanor yelled.

Darci shifted her eyes in confusion. "Where did the stink bomb come from exactly?"

"Uh, that's not important!" Saul quickly answered glancing at D.C.

Darci slightly narrowed her eyes in suspicion before she spoke again. "Okay well, if your talking about Sam-"

"Oh we are!" Hope cut her off.

"Then I guess I can get Paris to talk to him." Darci continued. "Other than that, there's not much I can do."

Class two sighed as they tried to calm down. "Okay." Theodore answered for them.

"Thank you!" Darci smiled. "Now please take your seats."

Class two obeyed as they scurried down the steps of the stage and took their seats. "Okay, now-" Darci started but was cut off by the doggy door opening again. Sam stuck his head in as he spotted class two.

"Guys, where did you go?" he asked. "I told you I'd be back in ten."

Class two didn't blink as they gave him death glares. "Uh, Sam maybe you should leave." Darci suggested sensing that they were about to explode.

Sam shrugged as he grabbed his iPod out of his pocket and left. Letting the doogy-door close behind him. Class two turned back to Darci who just cleared her throat awkwardly before she spoke again.

"Now as I said, we have a whole bunch of stuff to go over." she said. "But before we do, we want to introduce you guys to your teachers for the summer."

"Ugh, _more_ teachers?" Jeff groaned.

"Yeah, but don't worry" a chipette beside Darci said. "We're the cool ones." she giggled. "I'm Susie." Susie had shoulder-length, wavy, bright golden hair and fur. She had lime green eyes and was wearing a fuisha short sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders and exposed her violet tank top. She wore a violet mini-skirt also.

"I'm Iris." said another chipette. Iris had long, straight, feathery, red/orange fur and hair that reached her waist. She had teal eyes and was wearing an indigo V-neck shirt and bright red leggings.

"I'm Annabelle." a chipette beside Iris introduced. Annabelle had bouncy brown hair and fur. She had light brown eyes and was wearing a frilly, light blue mini-dress with a brown belt.

"And I'm Lucy." another chipette spoke up. Lucy had elbow length, straight auburn fur and hair that was in a low ponytail. She had bright grey eyes and was wearing a dark yellow halter top and denim jean short shorts and a gold sparkly belt that grazed the top of her left thigh.

"And we will be your fine arts teachers." Darci explained. "Lucy teaches dancers and singers, Annabelle teaches actors-"

"Even though we won't really get into that soon." Annabelle spoke up.

Darci nodded before she continued again. "Iris teaches instrument players-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but I think I should point out that everyone in here needs to learn how to play some type of instrument." Iris said. "But you don't have to worry about that yet."

Darci nodded again. "Susie teaches only singers, and yours truly teaches only dancers." she finished. "Any questions before we move on?"

"Yeah" Belle said as she raised her paw. "What if we already know how to do all that stuff?"

Darci laughed. "Well, we're not actually _teaching_ you guys this stuff cause we know that your already gifted in many of these things." she explained. "We're just making you...better at it if that makes any sense. You know to help you with performances and stuff."

"Another question." Alvin stated. "Why are there no guy teachers in here?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining but..." he trailed off, not exactly sure where his question was going.

Susie giggled. "We get that question a lot." she said. "Believe it or not, the chipmunks here actually find it more fun to work in places that don't really have to do with the performing arts."

The whole student body shared bewildered looks. "But...they got jobs at a _performing arts _school." Winnie announced in confusion.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Ironic, huh?" she said.

"Moving on. And this is really important." Darci spoke up. "As some of you know from being here in past years, every year Chipmunk High is up against other schools for record deals, recording contracts, and all that good stuff." **(A/N: Are recording contracts and record deals the same thing?)**

"The point is, it will make Chipmunk High really famous." Susie took over. "We...shamefully...have gotten beat out by other schools every single time."

"Yeah, like last year we got beat by a school of guinea pigs." Celene spoke up and grimaced at the thought. _"Guinea pigs!" _The chipmunks and chipettes who were there last year groaned as they remembered.

"I swear the chubby one tripped me!" May exclaimed.

"How could he have tripped you if the guinea pigs weren't even on the stage?" Belle asked.

"He rigged it!"

"Anyway" Iris spoke up. "This year we have _got_ to bring it because the prizes are a recording contract, record deal, photo shoot, and a concert at the Staples Center. We would be legendary!"

"Everything has got to be bigger and better." Annabelle said. "But we figured that maybe we have a chance this year because we have global superstars as part of our school this time." she said motioning towards the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"So Mr. Brown, the man who basically desides the future of Chipmunk High, has to love us." Lucy said. "But as some of you know, before he can even see us perform, we have to send in a music video to his company. If we're in the top five this year, then once he sees us, maybe we'll have a chance to actually win."

"Speaking of the music video." Darci said. "This is the first year of the annual "social event"." she said making air quotes. "Which basically means that it will be a prom this year, a dance the next-"

"Wait, did you say prom?" JoJo asked. Proms weren't really her thing.

"Yeah, this year it's a prom." Darci answered.

Excited/nervous whispers flowed through the small crowd.

"As I was saying, this year we will be filming the music video at prom." Darci continued. "Any volunteers want to help us with music, choreography, placement, and lyrics?"

Immediately the paws of Saul, Peter, Nathan, Vinny, Ginny, and Winnie shot up. "We do!" they said at the same time.

"Really?" Darci smiled.

"Yeah" Saul said matter-of-factually. "Vinny and I could do the music, Ginny and Peter could do the lyrics, and Winnie and Nathan could do choreography and placement."

"We can." Vinny seconded with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay great." Darci smiled. "Meet with me, Susie, Iris, and Lucy at the end of the class and maybe we could work to get something together by the end of next week."

"P.S, that's when prom is." Annabelle announced.

"Okay, now that all the news is out of the way, I think I should mention that we didn't get to go to Opening Night Rock." Darci said. "So we would like to hear some of you guys."

"You guys were asked to bring an instrumental CD." Susie said pointing to the table beside the stage that had a stack of CDs on it. "So who wants to sing first?"

A bunch of paws shot up. But a few didn't. Unfortunetley for them, these teachers went for the shy ones first.

"Hmm" Susie hummed as her lime green eyes scanned the group. "Eenie, meenie, minee, you." she said pointing directly to JoJo who was slumped down in her seat trying her best not to be seen.

JoJo looked terrified. She didn't move.

"I can do it if she doesn't want to!" Nicki called out.

"Uh uh" Susie said keeping her bright eyes trained on the shy chipette. "I picked her. And you can't argue with who I pick."

JoJo sat up. Behind her black-rimmed glasses, her blue-green eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "U-Uh no...t-that's okay." she stuttered. She didn't know why she was so afraid of performing in front of people.

Susie placed her paws on her hips and gave JoJo a warm smile. "Come on sweetie, it'll be fine." she gently urged.

JoJo sighed heavily before she pushed herself out of her chair and made her way to the stage. Some people cheered. (Actually everyone did except Nicki, Leah, and Tammy.) JoJo soon found her CD and pushed it into the radio which was connected to the sound system behind her.

She pressed play and made her way to center stage. As she waited for the music to start, she tried to force herself to calm down. She tried telling herself that there were only thirty-six other chipmunks and chipettes watching her. Plus the five teachers, so that was forty-one. And if you counted each eye that was watching her...okay so she wasn't helping herself calm down.

JoJo was startled out of her thoughts by the music starting. She tried to collect herself and began to sing.

_"Whoa. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ There was a slight problem she didn't realize until Susie turned off the music. She didn't have a microphone so nobody could hear her.

She blushed as Susie handed her one on a stand. (A miniature one I might add.) "Just relax" Susie whispered as she placed a paw on her shoulder. "And have fun."

JoJo tried to let her words process as Susie restarted the CD, pressed play, and scurried off the stage with the rest of the teachers.

The music started again and this time JoJo sang loud and clear into the mic.

_"Woah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to choose who to be, well let's see._

_There's so many choices now._

_Play guitar. Be a movie star._

_In my head a voice says: _

_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop? _

_Reach for any dream. _

_I can rock! _

_Cause it's my life and now's the time._

_Who will I be? It's up to me._

_All the never-ending possibilities that I can see__!_

_There's nothing that I can't do.__ Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe. _

_I get to make the future what I want to._

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me. _

_Who will I be?"_

The students began to clap to the music. JoJo got more into the music as she took the microphone of the stand. She gripped it in her right paw, and the top of the stand in her left as she sang the second verse.

_"Yeah, yeah!_

_If I decide I'm the girl to change the world, I can do it any time._

_Opportunity right in front of me, and the choice is all mine!_

_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop? Reach for any dream._

_I can rock! _

_Cause it's my life and now's the time__._

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me._

_All the never-ending possibilities that I can see!_

_There's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe. I get to make the future what I want to._

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me._

_"Who will I be I wanna find the who I am inside._

_Who will I be I wanna show the, the way that I can shine!"_

Everyone cheered as she held the note. JoJo placed the mic back on the stand and continued to sing, slightly moving her body at the end of every line.

_"Who will I be? It's up to me!_

_All the never ending possibilities that I can see!_

_There's nothing that I can't do._

_Who will I be! Yes I believe!_

_I get to make the future what I want to!_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me!_

_Who will I be? _

_Whoa. _

_Who will I be! _

_Who will I be!"_

She finished the song with unknowingly pumping her fist in the air. JoJo had almost forgotten she was in class until she heard a massive appluase erupt from her classmates.

"That was awesome!" she heard someone shout. JoJo grinned from ear to ear.

"That was great JoJo!" Susie said as she walked back on the stage. "Was that song an original?"

JoJo was almost scared to answer. "Uh, yeah" she said sheepishly. "It's mine, but-"

"No buts" Susie held up her paw. "It was amazing! High-five!"

JoJo smiled broadly once again and high-fived her. After a few more words of praise from the other teachers, she finally took her seat, actually feeling confident and proud of herself.

* * *

It was 3:25 and the final bell was about to ring. Everyone had gotten a chance to sing. Celene was rummaging through the small stack of CDs on the table by the stage, looking for hers. Once she found it, she was about to turn and leave the stage when she heard a familiar voice.

"No, no, no! You promised you were going to." the voice said.

Celene's ear twitched as she searched for the area that the voice was coming from. She peered around the curtain of the stage and sure enough, Annabelle was standing there yelling into her phone. She stepped behind the curtain and watched.

Annabelle groaned. "Ugh, just forget it!" she yelled before she snapped her phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Celene asked hoping she didn't surprise her. Unfortunately, she did. Annabelle screamed at spun around in terror.

"God Celene, you scared me." she said placing her paw to her chest.

Celene giggled. "I noticed" she laughed. "Sorry."

Annabelle sighed. "It's fine, what do you need?" she asked.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Celene asked. "You seemed upset with that phone call."

"Oh, that" Annabelle sighed running her paws through her hair. "Nothing, it's just the person who designs the schools outfits and stage just quit. And we only had her sinse budget cuts have been on edge lately."

"Oh, that's terrible." Celene gasped.

"Yeah, I know" Annabelle sighed. "Well I guess I better start looking again."

Celene nodded and looked down. Her dark green eyes locked on the hem of Annabelle's dress. They traveled from there, up to her belt, and all the way to the neckline. She had never noticed how beautiful it was before. Annabelle noticed Celene's eyes scanning her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Celene said snapping back to reality. "It's just, that dress is really pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I uh, made it." she stated.

Celene's eyes got wide. "You _made_ that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Annabelle answered as she put her paws on her hips. "And why does that surprise you?" she said pretending to be mad.

Celene held her paws up in defense. "No, no, it's just..." she trailed off. "Why don't you be the school's designer?"

"Me?" Annabelle said as she started to consider it.

"Yeah!" Celene urged. "If you can make something as great as that."

"Hmm" Annabelle hummed. "O-Okay, good idea! But, I still need to find someone else. Since we have twice as many students as last year."

Suddenly, an idea hit Celene. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before! "I could do it!" she said.

Annabelle looked at her. "Uh..."

"I happen to have made this outfit, as well as my sisters'." Celene explained proudly.

Annabelle raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?" she asked.

"No joke!" Celene exclaimed. "So what do you say?"

Annabelle pondered over it for a second. Celene and her sisters _were_ well dressed. And she was desperate. "Alright." she nodded.

"Awesome!" Celene squealed happily.

* * *

At exactly 3:30, students began to pour out of the auditorium, preparing to spend the rest of the day as free time before curfew.

D.C. was walking towards detention when a voice stopped him. "Hey D.C." the voice said.

D.C. turned to see Chrissy standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Oh hey Chrissy, what's up?" he acknowledged.

"You know how Chipmunk High has lost every year to another school?" Chrissy asked.

D.C. stared at her with a blank expression. "Yes...we just went over it like forty-five minutes ago."

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant." she said. "I know a way to guarantee that we won't lose this year." she explained as her blue eyes twinkled.

D.C. shrugged. "And?" he asked.

Chrissy sighed. _"And,_ I need you to help me" she said. "We are gonna pull the biggest prank _ever_ on our competition!"

"You had me at prank." D.C. said smiling mischievously.

Chrissy returned the same smile. "Good. Now let's go round up some trouble-makers." she said grabbing his arm.

"Wait, I have detention." D.C. said as he remembered.

Chrissy's shoulders drooped. "Fine." she said as she released his arm. "But be ready to get to work tomorrow."

D.C. nodded before running off towards the school.

Chrissy sighed. "Okay, so _I'll_ go round up the trouble-makers." she said to herself. "You know what they say, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." she stated as she began to run in a random direction in search of the school's trouble-makers. "Either way, this is gonna be _awesome!_"

...

Nicki, Leah, and Tammy were walking with their arms linked towards their room.

"So when are we going to ask her?" Tammy asked.

"Just be patient, we'll do it later today." Nicki said glancing at her baby sister.

"No-one is going to steal the spotlight from us." Leah sneered as she unhooked her arm from Nicki's and turned at glare at JoJo who was talking with Rayna and Hope. _"Especially _not JoJo."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Did you like it? I hope so, I really did work hard on it. And all by myself this time! But AbbySeville24 will be back helping me with the next chapter! :)**

**So Celene's the new fashion designer for the school! JoJo has finally opened up and sang! And she was good! The Wilsons (Yes, that's Nicki's, Leah's, and Tammy's last names.) are planning revenge on JoJo! Chrissy and the trouble-makers of the Chipmunk High are going to sabotage other schools! And prom is coming up! And as for the original Chipmunks and Chipettes? Don't worry, they're coming in soon. ;) **

**Well, maybe I shouldn't say coming in, cause they're already _in._ They'll just be in..._more. _Does that make sense? It's just that in this story, the OCs shine as much as the Munks and Ettes. :)**

**The next chapter is another Rock Session! Please review for me!**

**~ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**


End file.
